Longing for a friend
by Gohan2
Summary: This a sad story, Sakura has never met Li and has caught the cards and transformed them herself. Li longs for a friend back in Hong Kong because he's lonly. He has a dream before coming to Japan and see's a big surprise. Cute story, please R+R,
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one- I don't understand  
  
  
  
A girl, of the age of 2 ran joyfully across the grass. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the sun. Her long, silky, auburn hair flipped behind her as if a kite simply soaring. She smiled a happy carefree smile as she sang to the birds. Her laughter rang out like bells. She spun in a circle admiring the pure, blue morning sky. She landed on her back and rolled around in the bright green grass. A tall beautiful woman appeared. Her long, wavy hair behind her. She giggled at the sight of her cherry blossom. The young child got up and ran to the woman. The woman bent down and hugged the child. Then she sang up to the sky and heavens.  
  
1 year later  
  
The same girl, now at the age of three, ran outside. Her eyes no longer sparkled and she wasn't smiling her carefree smile anymore. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. The whole world seemed black to her. She crawled beneath the slide and hid. She sat there in the shadows. She wasn't mourning because she simply didn't understand what was happening. A man came out of a building not so far away. This man had light brown hair that almost matched his eyes. He was dressed entirly in black, so was the child. He spotted her and headed toward her. He pulled her out and knelt down beside her " Daddy, I don't get it, where's mommy? " asked the child looking up.  
  
" Mommy will be gone now " answered the man taking off his glasses and wiping the fog off them.  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Because mommy had to go away "  
  
" Was mommy sick? "  
  
" Yes sweetie "  
  
" Can't she wake up from that sleep? "  
  
" No, now let's go inside, you're catching a cold ". The man picked up the child and brought her inside.  
  
  
  
A young boy, at the age of 3, was swinging sadly on a swing. His chestnut brown eyes shining with tears, his messy chocolate brown hair, limp with sadness. He just sat there on a swing, afraid what would happen next. He looked up at the starry sky, he longed for a friend now, more than anything. He had sisters and cousins but now he needed a true friend. He got off the swing and walked slowly to a tree. He looked up at it. The tree was so happy, but he wasn't, he was confused. He didn't understand what was happening, why people were acting so strange. He wanted to hide and never come out. He sat under the tree, feeling lonly. A tall woman walked up to him. She had her shiny black hair tied in a ponytail. She sat next to him." Mother, I don't understand " said the boy.  
  
" My son, your father has passed " replied the woman.  
  
" What does that mean? "  
  
" I'm sorry but i'm afraid that we will never see him "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" That's how life is " and she got up and walked away. The young boy stared at the the ground and began to weep. Then he vowed that as long as he lived his life, he would never open up, not to anyone.  
  
  
  
7 years later  
  
" Sakura, wake up sleepy head " laughed Tori opening her door.  
  
" Just one more minute... " yawned Sakura rolling over in her bed  
  
" Just one more minute and you'll be late "  
  
" SCHOOL?! ". Sakura jumped up out of bed. It was 5:30 am and it was Saturaday. " What's the big idea! ". She turned and saw that Tori left. Sakura sighed and brushed her short auburn hair. It was still dark out. Sakura got dressed, since it was spring, she put on light green capris with a light green top. She also put on green platform sandels. She didn't know why she wanted to wear green today, but she just did. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, her emerald eyes matched perfect with her outfit. She walked downstairs where her dad and brother were eating.  
  
" You're up early " smiled Aiden  
  
" Yeah well.........Kero snores loud " said Sakura eyeing her brother. She thought of the guardian beast, Keroberos. Ever since she found out that she was a Cardcacptor, she had no one to help her. She told her family and best friend, they kept it secret and kinda liked the idea of a pet that talked. But Sakura had turned all the cards into Star cards and now they were offically hers. Sakura grabbed a piece of toast and headed outside. Madison had called yesterday, requesting Sakura's attendence. Sakura stopped at the park on the way and admired the sunrise. Colors of bright red and gold filled the sky as the sun came up. She stood there a little longer and kept her course to Madison's.  
  
  
  
Hong Kong  
  
" Master, Li? " said a servent opening Li's door.  
  
" What?! " snapped Li. He had already been up for 2 hours training.  
  
" B..breakfast "  
  
" Fine, now GO! ". The servent walked franticly away. Li swung his sword and cut his bed in half. Li was the future leader of the Li clan. He had chestnut brown eyes thatn were filled with coldness and lonelyness. His chocolate brown hair untidy as usual. He threw his sword to the side and stomped down the stairs into his dark mansion. He saw his mother and cousin sitting there eating breakfast. Li saw them and stormed right out, he hated them, everything about them. He passed an open window and saw the sunrise. Colors of gold and bright red filled the sky. He formed a half smile at this and looked up at the sky longing for a friend. Then he walked back up to his room, where he escaped from his world of coldness.  
  
  
  
Sad, huh? Very, well hope you liked it, I thought it was pretty interesting. Remember, if you want a next chapter, please R+R.  
  
Gohan 


	2. Could she be my friend?

Chapter2- Could she be my friend?  
  
  
  
Sakura arrived at Madison's large mansion. She was just about to knock when a girl opened the door. She smiled when she saw Sakura and twisted her long, lavender hair. Her violet eyes were shining with anticipation. She gently pulled Sakura in. Sakura saw a look in her eye and she knew that look well. The girl didn't say a word and handed Sakura a piece of clothing. Then she pushed Sakura into a changing room and waited impatiently. Sakura sighed and looked at the uniform. It was a simple dress? The dress was emerald green. It shown like gold and had a silky texture to it. Sakura slipped the dress on, it fit her just right. She stepped out of the changing room and the girl wiped tears from her eyes. " Oh S..Sakura! " she weeped  
  
" Come on Madison! " laughed Sakura  
  
" No, NOW....YOU.....GO....OUT.....NOW.....WITH....ME....AND.....ELI!! ". Madison ran to her room sobbing. Sakura quietly slipped out of the mansion. The sun was blazing and the sky revealed to be as pure as any other but one morning. She walked down the sidewalk, her high spirits fallen.  
  
  
  
Li looked at the floor. He was tired of his life, he was tired of his family, he was tired of being lonly, he was tired of having the feeling of not being loved. As he sighed and examined his bright, silver sword, the thought of suicide came to his head. The last time he did a real smile was when he his father was healthy. He hated his father, for leaving him. His life wasn't fair and he didn't feel loved enough by his mother. He wanted the hurt to stop, he wanted to laugh again, feel needed...........But no, he would never have those kind of feelings. He shot a look outside his window. He saw a pool blue ocean that spread out near and far, like it was free....He wanted to feel free................. " Li?! " came a servent interupting his, mindless wonders.  
  
" WHAT?! " he snapped in his usual tone.  
  
" Your...m..mother wished to speak with you " and the servent ran. Li sighed and huffed his way downstairs and into the living room. The living was covered with unique and expensive furniture, all that boar a grayish color.  
  
" What do you want? " said Li angrily glaring at his mother.  
  
" I have no choice but to send you to Japan, you will spend your summer vacation there " replied Yelan.  
  
" WHAT?! WHY?! "  
  
" Because, now go pack " and with that Yelan left. Li ran up to his room. He threw clothes and items into a suitcase and was starting to work himself into a tamtrum when he remembered that he hated this place. His mother gracfully walked up to her son's room. " You leave now " she announced and floated outward into her own room. Li groaned and again went downstairs, mabey he should look up, instead of down and rely on what was going to happen. He pondered for a minute and headed to his privet jet. The jet took off and he gazed out the window at the hazy clouds. He felt his mind drift as he closed his eyes and fell into a clear sleep. He opened his eyes and looked around. The sun was setting, ribbons of deep purple and scarlet filled the sky as it exploded with color. He got up and looked into the nothingness around him. The land was plain and with no one or anything around. " Where am I? " he asked himself. " WHERE AM I?! ". Those 3 words kept echoing through the distance. He saw a figure that was just outlined by purple. " Who are you? ". The figure turned and revealed itself as a girl, around his age. He looked closer and saw that she had emerald green eyes that stood out in the darkness and a smile that could make anyone jump up and kiss her. She bowed slightly to him and giggled. She had the laugh of ages, as if she were some sort of angel calling his name. She smiled more and dissapeared just as the sky turned dark. " WAIT! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?! " screamed Li.  
  
" Master, Li? "  
  
" What is your name? "  
  
" MASTER LI?! "  
  
" AHHHH " and Li shot straight up. " WHAT?! " he yelled at the panicked servent.  
  
" We're h..here "  
  
" GO AWAY! ". The servent ran to the front of the jet and stayed there. Li wiped his forhead with his sleeve and noticed that he was sweating. He looked down at his dark green shirt, it was drenched with sweat. He went through his suitcase and pulled out a pale pink shirt, he put it on. " Why pink? " he said aloud to himself. Normaly he hated the color and avoided it as much as possible.  
  
  
  
Sakura was feeling saddened every minute she thought about her mother. She walked past the airport and decide to watch the planes arrive. She looked out the glass window and admired a jet that was as white as snow. Some people dressed in oriental clothing stepped off the plane. A boy about her age stepped off last, he had chestnut brown eyes filled with coldness and sorrow. Sakura shrugged and walked out of the airport. It was cold now and the wind was swirling around and around. Sakura's ribbon got blown out of her hair and danced in the wind. " WAIT! " she yelled chasing after her lime green ribbon.  
  
Li escaped from his servents and walked down the lonly streets of Japan. He heard a girl screaming and she ran up to him, gasping for air. " Thi..s may sound stupid but have you seen my green ribbon? ". Li shook his head no and looked at the girl closly. He reconized her from somewhere and then remembered that dream he had on the jet. She sighed and thanked him and walked further down the street. Something about her made Li's heart skip a beat and he felt that he should stop her but didn't. He saw her sadly walk away into the shadows of his world. " Could she be my friend? " he asked himself.  
  
  
  
Wow this chapter was okay and I enjoy writing this stuff, so i'll write more soon. Please R+R and I wanna thank these 9 people who are so cool and reviewed my story.  
  
XiaO-YinG (lilcherryblossom@hotmail.com)  
  
Stars From Above  
  
shadowed angel  
  
Sweet Anime Fan  
  
Crizelle (angel_gal4u@yahoo.com)  
  
Time Warp  
  
Rose Red (Twinkels24@aol.com) ------ E-mailed me  
  
*Cherry* ()  
  
Mee*-CrazieStargurl  
  
You guys are cool and remember if you R+R, i'll put your name at the end of my fanfic 


	3. I remember you

Chapter3- I remember you  
  
  
  
Okay so i'm sorry if some of you think this story is going to fast, I kind of thought it was too slow. I also want to apologize for the spelling errors, i'm using big words that I can't spell. ( I'm only 12 ) The plot in this story is that Li is lonly and Sakura is well....Sakura, got it?  
  
  
  
  
  
For the first time in a long time, Sakura got up early on her own. She went in and took a shower. At about 6:15 am she came out and got dressed. She brushed her damp, smooth hair and rubbed her eyes from tiredness. She went back into her room where she saw the tiny Kero, nestled in his blanket, fast asleep. Sakura giggled and put her shoes on. She crept quietly downstairs and out the door at 8:00 am. She smiled at the early morning freshness, with dew drops still on the ground and birds still asleep. She brought her thoughts to the sadness of the boys eyes. When you looked into them you could see the pain and sorrow he felt. Sakura felt sorry for him and realized that she never saw him before....wait he was the one who came off that jet. Sakura hummed as she skipped down the street, she looked like a lttle kid again, happy and not a care in the world. Her heart was in the right place and with her mind set on happiness, she hummed away and skipped on, not realizing the dangers that lie in the world.  
  
  
  
Li got up late, or at least for him. He felt miserable and just wanted to lay there and not move, untouched from the world. Reluclently, he got up, he showered and then got dressed. He stared into the mirror, not trying to hide his lonliness anymore. He stomped sownstairs and thought about his first day of school tommorow. He knew that the children there would just be more bratty 10 year olds that didn't understand his dark world. Once Li, actully made a friend, named Chen, but then he moved to who knows where and Li was left alone. Not even his sister's could understand him, nor his cousin Meling. Li looked at his cereal and thought it swirled with blackness, like him. He wished that he had someone to talk to, to hang out with, to need him, but he didn't and had to except that.  
  
The day went by quickly for Sakura, she skipped around, people smiling at how charming she was. If there was one thing Sakura was really good at, it was charming people. Whenever anyone was down, Sakura would bring them up with her charming smile or cheerful laughter. She looked around the mall, wondering where to go.  
  
" Master Li? " asked Wei  
  
" WHAT?! " shouted Li throwing his sword down  
  
" Stop using that tone and I think you should get some fresh air "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" It'll be good for you " and Wei left. Li sighed and headed downstairs. He was staying at an apartment by the ocean. He walked out the front and smelled the fresh, sea air. He walked down the boardwalk, not looking at the sparkly water.  
  
Sakura opened the door to her home. " Tori? " she whispered. Tori and Aiden were no where to be found. She replaced her shoes with her rollorblades and headed back out again.  
  
" SAKURA?! " called Kero flying out a window and landed on her shoulder.  
  
" Hey Kero! " smiled Sakura  
  
" Hey, can we get some pudding? "  
  
" Okay, but get in my backpack, before someone sees you "  
  
" Kay! " and Kero flew inside her backpack and closed it with a zip. Sakura bladed on the boardwalk, smelling the salty, sea air. Her auburn hair, flashing in the sun and her bright green eyes, happy with cheer. She skated around and twirled around, having to much fun, then she saw him. He was walking fast, not enjoying the ocean and looking at the ground as he stepped. That's the boy, I saw yesterday she thought. She skated behind him.  
  
Is that grinding? he thought looking up. Li turned and saw an emerald green girl, skating behind him. " What? " he said.  
  
" Hoe? " she said bewildered and fell down. " Ow "  
  
" Are y..you okay? "  
  
The girl jumped up and laughed " Fine "  
  
" I remember you "  
  
" You do? "  
  
" OW SAKURA!! THAT WAS PAINFUL!! " yelled Kero flying out of her backpack. Li stared at the yellow creature.  
  
" AHHH! " screamed Sakura reaching for Kero and scolding him. " Whatdoyouthinkyourdoing? " she said really fast.  
  
" Escaping...who are you? " sneered Kero facing Li  
  
" That's none of your business stuffed animal! " said Li angrily  
  
" STUFFED ANIMAL!!! "  
  
" What?! Do you prefer pokemon? " smirked Li  
  
Steam started to come out of Kero's ears " WHAT DID YOU SAY?! " and he fluttered over to Li.  
  
" I said -OUCH! " Kero bit Li's finger.  
  
Kero grinned and flew away. " Stupid toy! " muttered Li under his breathe. He then remembered the green eyed girl. He looked at her, she was smiling. " Okay, what's up with that? " sighed Li. This was not his best day.  
  
  
  
That chapter was longer than usual and it was well...entertaining. I won't write the next chapter for a while because I could use a break, or not, we'll see............Thank you and please R+R if you want.  
  
Here is another list of the coolest people out there and I'm sorry about your icecream  
  
omichu ()  
  
butterfly_grl4 ()  
  
RJ  
  
Time warp ( Also another cool one )  
  
Lun(A)zuL  
  
Stars From Above ( One of the coolest )  
  
Cutie Blossom  
  
Sweet Anime Fan  
  
Kizzy  
  
SakuraJade  
  
You are all cool and I hope to hear more from you 


	4. Why are you staring at Sakura?

Why are you staring at Sakura?  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's just about it " explained Sakura. She had just finished telling Li, her cardcaptoring story " I don't even know your name and you know more about me than my friends do ". She laughed and began to skate in a circle.  
  
Li loved her laugh, he loved her eyes, her hair, her smile........Li loved everything about this girl. " Well um..my name is Li and I am from Hong Kong ".  
  
" Wow Hong Kong! " and Sakura skated up to him " I'm Sakura! "  
  
" Like the flower? "  
  
" Ah yes the flower and my personal favorite! "  
  
" You're funny "  
  
" And what does that mean?! ". Sakura stopped right in front of him and pretended to give him an angry look.  
  
" The way you just talk on to a complete stranger "  
  
" Well, you're not a stranger anymore "  
  
" I guess....... "  
  
" So tell me about you! " and Sakura giggled.  
  
" Me? Well I am related to Clow Reed "  
  
" No! "  
  
" Yes and well................... "  
  
  
  
" So then Meling is? " asked Sakura poking at her soda. She and her new friend Li Showron were sitting down at the boardwalk restraunt and talking.  
  
" My cousin and she's pretty bossy but dosn't bother me anymore " said Li looking at the table and thinking about his world of darkness.  
  
" That's terrible but I wanna know why you're sad "  
  
" I....What? "  
  
" Why are you sad? "  
  
" Why do you think i'm sad? "  
  
" Because when I look into your eyes, I see sorrow and pain, what's wrong? "  
  
" ........... ". Sakura leaned over to him and looked in his eyes. Li looked away and Sakura followed his eyes with hers. " WHAT?!, okay so i'm sad, I AM SAD!! Happy? ".  
  
" But why? "  
  
"............. "  
  
" Why? "  
  
"............ "  
  
" Oh I see, you don't wanna talk about it, well I have to go home, it's getting late, bye! ". Sakura got up, paid for her soda and skated away. Li sat there feeling dazed, he had never felf this way about anyone, mabey he should lighten up a bit................  
  
Sakura zoomed faster and faster. She loved the feel of the wind in her hair and air in her lungs. She raced passed people and finally arrived home. She sighed and opened the door to the brightness of her home.  
  
" Monster, that you? " greeted Tori when he heard her come in.  
  
" No, it's Sakura, no monster here "  
  
" Very funny, monster "  
  
" Grrrrrrr " and she went up to her room. Kero was playing video games and scoffing down chips like no tommorow.  
  
" Yeah come on...what!..no!!! " cried Kero as the screen flashed game over. Sakura smiled at him and went back downstairs. She saw Tori and Julian sitting at the table. Sakura blushed when she saw Julian.  
  
" Hello Sakura " smiled Julian  
  
" Hi "  
  
" How are you? "  
  
" F..fine " and Sakura ran out of the kitchen. " Man! " she whispered, clutching her heart.  
  
  
  
" Mommy, mommy? " wimpered Sakura looking around. The world was bleak and dark. Every corner she turned was eternal blackness and no light.  
  
A shadowy figure came up to the 3 year old Sakura " Looking for somthing? "  
  
" Have you seen my mommy? " cried Sakura bursting into tears. Her emerald green eyes, splashing with tears.  
  
" No little girl but you will make a fine LUNCH!!! ". The shadow reached for Sakura and grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! "  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! " screamed Sakura shooting up from bed. She sat there gasping for air.  
  
" Sakura?! " asked Kero flying over to her.  
  
" Kero, I had a nightmare "  
  
" Tell me all about it "  
  
" ........... "  
  
  
  
" Master Li, time for school " announced Wei shaking Li.  
  
" Uggggg, okay, buzz off " groaned Li rolling over.  
  
" Very well " and Wei left.  
  
Li got up and put on his new school uniform. He stood there looking at himself in the mirror, then he grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs. He left his apartment and walked into the blazing sunlight. He saw someone running on the street opposite of him.  
  
Sakura ran faster down the street, she had to get away. That dream made her think, think about......her mother. Sakura pushed the thought out of her head, she didn't want to think about her mother, it made her to sad and she didn't like to be sad. She suddenly became aware that she was crying, she didn't bother to wipe her tears and kept running, as fast as she could.  
  
" What the? " Li said to himself as he saw Sakura run, then he noticed she was crying. He followed after her silently, so she couldn't see him.  
  
Up a tree thought Sakura coming to a tree. She climbed it and started to cry 100% She looked down and saw a amber eyed boy looking at her. " H..hi Li " cried Sakura wiping her eyes.  
  
" Are you okay? " asked Li, a concerned look on his face.  
  
" No "  
  
" What's wrong? ". Li climbed up next to her.  
  
" My mother died when I was 3 and I had this dream and now i'm really sad ". Tears splashed down her front as she cried. Li didn't know what to do, he never saw anyone cry before.............. Li stayed there for hours, no wanting to leave her. He felt her pain and decided that no one else should feel the way he does.  
  
" Um...... " he began  
  
" Oh Li, you can go " said Sakura still crying.  
  
" SAKURA!! " yelled Tori coming up to the tree. He was with Julian and Kero. Sakaura motioned Li to keep quiet and hugged her knees to her stomach. Tori, Julian and Kero left.  
  
" I'm sorry " whispered Sakura  
  
" Why? " asked Li surprised. How could this girl be so unselfish.  
  
" Because I kept you out here "  
  
" You don't have to be sorry "  
  
"........... "  
  
" You know, when I was 3, my father died as well "  
  
" That's terrible! "  
  
" I know and I haven't forgiven him for dieing "  
  
"...........It's not his fault "  
  
" Yes it is ". Li jumped off the tree and stormed back to his world of lonliness. Sakura sat there looking shocked. She jumped off the tree and ran after Li.  
  
" Did I offend you or somthing? " she asked once she caught up with him.  
  
" No, just leave me alone " and Li pushed Sakura to the side rather rudely.  
  
" What's wrong? "  
  
" Nothing, just go away! ". This time he pushed her to the ground and stormed away.  
  
" No, wait! " called Sakura getting up and running after him.  
  
" What do you want? " said Li getting angry at her.  
  
" What's the matter? "  
  
" Stop being nosy and nothing is wrong! "  
  
" Yes there is somthing wrong! "  
  
" NO THERE'S NOT!! " screamed Li forming a fist. Sakura backed off and put her hands in front of her face. Li realizing what he was about to do, put his fist down and stared at her. She looked afraid, Li saw fear in her beautiful emerald eyes. He could stare into her eyes all day but broke his gaze, embarassed. " I'm sorry " he muttered. He almost hit her. He walked away, sadly, half hoping that she would stop him but she didn't.  
  
As the week went by, Li and Sakura didn't talk much. One day at lunch, Li spotted her sitting with her friends under a tree. They were laughing and jokeing around. " Hello? " came a voice from behind.  
  
Li turned and saw a boy staring at him. The boy had blue hair that matched his stunning eyes. He was wearing glasses.  
  
" Who are you? " asked Li not taking his eyes off Sakura.  
  
" Eli Moon, why are you staring at Sakura? "  
  
" None of your concern, now beat it! "  
  
" Madison and I have agreed that you have a crush on her "  
  
Li sighed, was he that noticable. He had been staring at her all week but didn't talk to her. " Don't tell "  
  
" I won't and besides, Sakura won't notice, she's too naive "  
  
" That's good............. "  
  
" Wanna eat with us? "  
  
" Um...err....okay ". Eli led Li over to where Sakura and her friends were. Sakura gave Li her heart wrentching smile and turned back to her friends.  
  
" Everybody! " announced Eli. The group looked up. " This is my new friend Li Showron, the exchanged kid from our class, Li this is Madison " he pointed to a girl with long lavender hair. " Zachary " he pointed to a boy who was being strangled " That's Chealsa " he pointed to the girl that was strangling the boy " Rita and Nikki " he pointed to a girl with glasses and a girl with shy eyes and " Sakura! " he pointed to the girl that was smiling at him. Li already knew her.............  
  
" Did you know that.... " began Zachary but was cut off by Chealsa hitting him  
  
" Lies! Lies! Lies! " she cried beating him up  
  
" I read this new book " said Nikki stuffing her face with sushi  
  
" What about? " giggled Rita  
  
" Ghosts "  
  
" HOE!! " screamed Sakura covering her ears  
  
" Sorry Sakura, did your brother see any lately? "  
  
" HOE!! "  
  
" Guess not "  
  
" Sakura, you will soooo kawaii in this new outfit I made you " blabbed Madison sticking a camera in Sakura's face.  
  
" Sakura you will look soooo kawaii in this new outfit I made you " mocked Eli in a high pitch voice  
  
" Oh Eli " and Madison hit him playfully on the arm  
  
" Not another outfit " groaned Sakura  
  
" Yes "  
  
" But all the cards are captored " whispered Sakura so the others wouldn't hear  
  
" So, you are so KAWAII!! "  
  
" Uggg ". Li stared at them all, how could they be so happy? They weren't the least bit depressed and were so cheerful, it surprised him.  
  
  
  
Okay so this chapter was okay but it took me a while to write. Sorry about the mistakes, my stupid cousin made me sorta mess it up but I tried to fix it. Please R+R Lot's of dialog  
  
Gohan  
  
Now here are the coolest people out there, I might have confused some of the names, oh well.  
  
Lonly Tenshi  
  
SAKURA LOVER ()  
  
Kerry Wildfire ()  
  
Stars from above  
  
Omichu ()  
  
IcE AnGel  
  
Cherry-Kawaii-Wolf  
  
Butterfly_grl4 ()  
  
Silver Star  
  
I think this is all and I promise to have the next chapter up today!!! 


	5. Realizing love

Realizing love  
  
Gohan says, hey guys!! I haven't written in a long while, because of school and baseball, but now, i'll try to make up for the short of chapters!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura happily skipped down the street. Her bright, green eyes, dazzleing from the sunlight, her sweet smile, spread across her face from joy. Eli was right next to her, grinning. He looked at her with eyes of love and turned to Madison, who had a camcorder out. Eli looked at Madison with love. He loved his two best friends, they were always so nice to him and respected his ways. He never wanted anything to come between his friendship. The group stopped at Eli's house. " See ya tommorow!! " he called running up to his house. The girls waved and promised to call him. Eli sighed and walked into his house. He saw Suppi ( I will use this name ) and Ruby Moon ( Guys, help me!!! I have no idea what her other name is in Cardcaptors or Cardcaptor Sakura! ) Suppi was calmly reading a book. His, swift blackish fur on edge because Ruby was singing next to him. Ruby ran around the room, singing. Her long brown hair, sweeping behind her as she tried to dance. Eli covered his ears with his hands and went into his room.  
  
  
  
" FELL IN LOVE!!!!!! " sang Kero jumping up and down. Sakura had come home and they were having fun eating junk food and singing.  
  
" WITH THE GIRL AT THE ROCKSHOW!!!! " yelled Sakura being hyper and jumping on her trampoline.  
  
" THIS IS SO MMMUUUUUCCCCHHH FUN!!! " screamed kero jumping on the trampoline.  
  
" HOEEEEEEEE!!!! " they shouted together laughing. Sakura jumped off and ran inside. She saw Touya and Julian sitting at the table eating. Sakura turned a bright red, when she saw Julian.  
  
" Konnichi wa, Julian-san! "  
  
" Good afternoon to you too, Sakura " greeted Julian  
  
" Hey monster!! " teased Touya looking at her. Sakura frowned at him and stormed up to her room. She changed out of her school uniform and put on a light pink dress that came down to her knees. She slipped on her white platform sandals and dashed downstairs. She waved bye to Kero, who was eating ice-cream and playing pingpong with grapes at the same time. Sakura didn't know where she was going, but she kept on down the sunny streets of Tomeda. She came across penguien park. She admired the gleaming metals from the new slide that they just put in. The swings, swayed back and forth among the winds. Sakura smirked and kept walking.  
  
I need a true friend thought Li sadly walking up to his apartment. People didn't understand that it was hard for him to be cheerful like his sisters. He had to be the seriouse one, the pratical one, the one that never cared for emotions of feelings....................But he was falling and fast. Love seemed to strike him so fast that even he couldn't realize it. He was falling for the emerald eyed angel named Sakura. With her looks and personality, she was obviouse the type who never was quite aware of things, but was an excellant and true friend. Li sighed, he knew he was never going to be like her or Eli or Madison or like any of her happy friends. But everytime he thought of her, he felt his heart give a great leap. Mabey, just mabey, he saw a little light in his dark world of hopelessness and angst. You could see all his sorrow and pain in his firey, amber eyes. Li gazed at the ground as he slowly approached his apartment. He wasn't looking where he was going and bumped right into someone " OW!! " he exclaimed landing on his back.  
  
" You're telling me " muttered a person. Li jumped up and looked at the person. Mmmmm he thought looking at the person. It was a boy, with sparkling, blue hair and hazy blue eyes that matched. His glasses had fallen off and he was picking them up. The boy put his glasses back on and got up. " Hey Li! "  
  
" Eli Moon? " said Li thinking aloud  
  
" The one and only " and Eli chuckled. Li frowned at him, this would not be his true friend. Without a second look back, Li turned and helled out of there, leaving a very puzzled Eli Moon behind.  
  
  
  
Sakura got home late. She tip-toed in and crept upstairs, where she fell fast asleep.  
  
" Help me please!!! " cried the 3 year old Sakura running from the shadows of darkness. As fast as her little feet could carry her, she ran down the streets. A light was aproaching her. Suddenly a figure appeared, like an angel. She had long, lavender hair and bright emerald green eyes.  
  
" Sakura, my dear, please save him!! " moaned the woman, getting farther and farther away.  
  
" MOMMY!! " screamed Sakura running after her, but she dissapeared. sakura fell to her knees, weeping with sadness. The lights went out and Sakura was left, crying in the dark. Sakura picked herself up and ran through the darkness, not knowing of her dangers ahead.  
  
Sakura woke up with a start. She shook her head and looked around the room in fright, who did she have to save? Sakura sighed and slumped back down to her bed, and fell asleep again.  
  
  
  
Madison smiled as she packed her backpack. She added her books and things but also put in a camcorder for " Kawaii moments " as what she called them. Madison sighed and closed her backpack, staring into the walls of her room. She wanted to see her Sakura fall in love with Li. He seemed like the right one for her, and she wouldn't wanna see Sakura with Julian. Madison shook her head no, making locks of her long, amythist hair, shake to the side. She defidently wouldn't wanna see her with Eli. IIE!!! she thought getting up too suddemly and falling down again. Madison had fallen in love with Eli, but at the rate she was going, Eli is probably in love with her beautiful friend. Madison wiped the tears from her eyes and headed downstairs.  
  
  
  
" Master, make Ruby stop singing " stated Suppi calmy, slicing a lemon.  
  
" Ruby, stop singing " demanded Eli  
  
" But I WANT Touya to notice my lovly singing!!! " shrieked Ruby  
  
" Comparing to what, Keroberos? " replied Suppi. Eli looked shocked at his guardian, who never in his life, made any effort to be funny. Eli sighed and thought of seeing Sakura today. He had fallen for her, deeply but some how, he felt that he was not the only one.  
  
  
  
Short chapter, next chapter will have sooooo much action in it and will be really long!!!! I couldn't make this long because I didn't feel like it, till next time!!  
  
Gohan  
  
I'm not putting any names in this one because I wrote it right after I posted the next one, please R+R  
  
Oh yeah, i'm taking the CTBS, wish me luck and mabey i'll post the next chapter later 


	6. Madison's feelings part 1

Madison's feelings part 1  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed and rollarbladed to class. She had got up early because Kero had decided it was funny if you transform into a certain Keroberos and go on a fake rampage. She arrived at school and waited outside in the front. She put on her headphones and listened to her and Kero's favorite American group ' Blink 182 '. Finally a couple of students arrived and the doors opened. Sakura was still early so she sat in her desk with her feet up on top of it, giving a look that clearly said " WAZZZZZ UPPPPP!!!!! ".  
  
  
  
Sakura is early thought Eli as he walked up to Tomeda Elementry. He sensed her magic power and thoughts of the beauty clouded his mind. Eli quickly shook his head, he didn't want to become as obviouse as Li. Just as Eli predicted, when he opened the classroom door, there was the emerald eyed angel, having her eyes closed and listening to music. Eli put on his normal mysterise grin and walked to his seat. Sakura took no notice to him and yawned.  
  
  
  
" HOEEEEEE!!!!! " screamed Madison running down the hallways of the school. Her beautiful, soft hair, flipping out behind her, her violet eyes, rapt with attention. She only got to school early because she wanted to see a blue eyed boy, by the name Eli. She giggled at the thought of her using the Hoe word. She and Sakura were too much alike sometimes and she LOVED it!!! Madison crept quietly down the hall and saw Mr. Tereda's room door, open wide. Being sneaky, she peaked in. What she saw, made her want to cry. Eli Moon was sitting there in his desk, his head propped on his hand, blushing at dearest Cherry Blossom with love sick eyes. Madison let out a cry and ran to the bathroom. Sakura heard this and fell from surprise, Eli looked out the door. Without thought Sakura ran down the hall, after her best friend.  
  
  
  
Li slowly walked to school. he wouldn't even be able to talk to her today. Everything about her, just made him wanna jump out of a building for her. He opened the doors and walked calmly down the hall. Just then a blur ran into him hard. " Ouch! " groaned Li catching the person. Who he caught made his eyes widen, it was Sakura. Her bright green eyes ( I love describing her eyes!!! ) were dull with worry. " Ar..ar..are y...ou o..ok..oka..okay? " stuttered Li going scarlet.  
  
" Oh Li!!! " cried Sakura throwing her arms around him. ( Okay, let me explain this position, Li is bending over because he caught Sakura, Sakura is halfway falling and halfway standing and is now hugging Li ) " What's wrong with Madison, Li? "  
  
" ............... "  
  
" I gotta GO!!! " and she jumped out of his arms, which Li regretted and ran down the hall. Li stood there, realizing that this girl is his one true friend.  
  
" I Li Showron " he whispered " Am in love with you, Sakura "  
  
Sakura couldn't find Madison all day. Her guess was that she went home early. Sakura walked out into the brillant sunlight, school was finally over and she'd get to the bottom of this. " SAKURA!!!! " came a voice from behind her. She turned and saw Li catching up with her.  
  
" Yes? "  
  
" What's the deal with Moon and Taylor? "  
  
Something inside Sakura felt weird, she heard a tiny voice in her head say Sakura, bring two together and love the other!!  
  
Li was getting worried and looked at Sakura. Suddenly Sakura's eyes went to a plain green. her eyes were wide open and she started to walk, as if possessed. " Sakura? " whispered Li. Sakura, please do it, he needs you!!!!!!  
  
Sakura started to glow a pinkish color and Li jumped back. SAKURA!!! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT CAN BRING PEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! In time, something tragic will happen and only you have the power to STOP it!!! Please chosen one, bring upon me peace!!!! Sakura's eyes went back to normal and she fell to the ground. " SAKURA!!!! " shouted Li running to her.  
  
" Li " said Sakura quietly  
  
" Hai? "  
  
" It's Madison, she's going to do something tragic ". Li nodded.  
  
Madison stared out of her window, she had already wrote the note, it read  
  
Dear mother, Sakura and friends  
  
I'm sorry but I had to do this, I had no choice. I love you mother. Sakura, I will always be on your side as a sister, best friend and fan. Li, I kinda guessed that you have fallen for Sakura, treat her right because destiny always brings it together. Eli, I love you, but you've fallen for Sakura, it's my fault for not telling you. For all my other friends, Chealsa, Zachary, Nikki and Rita, I will miss you!!  
  
Love  
  
Madison Taylor 4:00 pm  
  
As tears streamed down her face, Madison slowly put a dagger to her heart. She silently cried and held it with two hands. " NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! " screamed Sakura knocking the dagger out of her hands. Madison just cried and hugged Sakura. Sakura cried and hugged back. " Why Madison? " choked Sakura wiping her tears.  
  
" I've fallen in love with Eli, but I found out that he loves you, oh SAKURA!!!! " sniffed Madison  
  
" Madison? you're ten years old! "  
  
" Love can happen at any age ". Sakura nodded at her wise friend.  
  
3 hours later  
  
Sakura couldn't stop thinking about what Madison said " Love can happen at any age ". Sakura sighed and thanked that it was friday tommorow. Madison and her mother, Samatha, went on a trip to Tokoyo and wouldn't be back for a long while. Eli was still clueless and Sakura had cried to Li, later that day about what Madison almost did. Li? thought Sakura. Ever since what Madison said, she couldn't stop thinking about his fierce and soft amber eyes. His way of showing people he cared, and Sakura regretted not paying much care for him. She sighed and stared at the ground she was walking on, she didn't where she was going but she didn't care.  
  
" I need help!!!! " screamed little Sakura running through the spinning darkness. The floor gave a great lurch and she was sent pummeling down a hole. " AHHHHHH!!! " she screamed falling into the eternal darkness. * BOOM * Sakura suddenly appeared as a ten year old. She looked around and reconized the bright streets of Tomeda. * BOOM * Now she was in some sort of house, she saw a chain hanging from a wall, glinting from the little sunlight. A shadow appeared behind her and smirked evily. Sakura slowly turned, her gorgouse, vibrant green eyes, stiff with fear. Standing before her was a girl, with long lavender hair and violet eyes. She was holding the same gleaming dagger from before. Madison stabbed the dagger right in Sakura's heart and laughed crulely. Sakura's head began to spin and colors swirled her as she fell to her knees, gasping from pain.  
  
" SAKURA!!!! " shouted Kero, jumping franticly up and down. Sakura tried to sit up but she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Sakura tuned paler as she felt something hot and sticky stained through her night gown. Sakura's breatheing became heavier as she looked at her hands, they were covered in fresh blood!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(HAHAHAHAHAH, not a cliff hanger, i'll just continue!!! I love tortoring you guys! )  
  
  
  
" TORI!!!!!! " shouted Kero flying downstairs, but he had already left. Sakura stared at her wound, there was a deep cut, very. Sakura couldn't breathe and was feeling dizzy from the loss of blood. Kero paced around the room, not knowing what to do, he ran out of the house for help. Sakura was left alone, she weakly grabbed her cell phone and dialed the only number she could remember, Li.  
  
* Ring, Ring*  
  
" Hello? Li here " answererd Li  
  
" L..Li? " gasped Sakura  
  
" S..Sakura? "  
  
" I need your help!! I'll send Keroberos "  
  
" Huh? "  
  
" Li, please, I.....i have to go "  
  
" What about school? "  
  
" Li......I...i'm dyin.....* BEEP * Sakura hung up and passed out.  
  
I aced my science test!!! I hate being in stupid advanced classes with dorks except my friend Dave. Go Gohan, go Gohan!!!  
  
Anyway the next chapter is part 2 of Madison's feelings and I wanted to apologize for all spelling errors and if I accidently called Tori, Touya in the last chapters! Anyways, Madison is cool, so I didn't want her to die and guys! Don't taunt me about the Eli thing!! This is getting good and alot of romance in the next chapter called ' Madison's feelings part2 '  
  
Gohan 


	7. Madison's feelings part2, the real part ...

Madison's feelings part 2  
  
  
  
Bye the way, Gohan says " Hey " Sorry but I hate to bother you with my stupid life but I feel like talking. Today was a fun day in school. I'm not the type to usualy spit spit balls in class but................... Anyway, all you CCS fans out there, my friend Ryan, he said that CCS is a gay show and so is Dragonball Z. Don't worry, I shot one right at him when he wasn't looking, sheesh what an idiot!!! Oh, well i'm done my pathetic little author note and on to the story.  
  
  
  
Li rushed down the street. His honey hair, ruffling behind him, a look of worry all over his face. He rushed into the school, to see if Sakura was there. He ran into his classroom and noticed everyone was there except for Madison and Sakura. Li wasn't exacly sure on the Madison thing, but he didn't understand why Sakura wasn't there. he would go to her house, but he didn't know where she lives. He saw a very confused Eli Moon sitting next to him. Eli wasn't smiling his evil, I'm-innocent-and-lovable-smile, no he seemed puzzeled. Li decided to ask him where Sakura lived in a conversation. " HI, Moon " he said taking his seat  
  
" Hello Li, have you seen Sakura or Madison? "  
  
Li gulped, he knew that this kid would ask that " I dunno............."  
  
" I'm worried "  
  
" Eh? "  
  
" Listen Showron! Madison and Sakura are my truest friends and nothing will come between us, either you tell me what you know or just BUZZ off! "  
  
Li looked thunderstruck ( Note to you all, I don't like Eli better than Li, my favorites are actully Suppi and Kero, but if their's one thing you don't want to mess with, it's a pissed off Eli! ) at Eli. he was normaly gentle and caring, not cold and snappish. But if you interfer with his friends than he guessed that Eli had every right to be angry. " Well, Sakura called me this morning.... " began Li  
  
" What?! " whispered Eli bowing his head lower.  
  
" I dunno, it was weird, I think she's in trouble "  
  
" Mmmmm, let me feel out her aura ". Eli closed his eyes and searched all of Tomeda, he could sense a faint, pink aura, not a very strong one.  
  
  
  
" OMIGOD!!! " screamed Kero noticing the unconciouse Sakura. He paced around the room and suddenly remembered all the help he could get from Eli, Suppi, Yue and that new kid. He looked around and decided this would be much easier if he was Keroberos.  
  
  
  
" I sense a faint, pink aura and now a golden one " muttered Eli snapping his eyes open.  
  
" Sakura's in trouble? " asked Li, looking worried.  
  
" Hai " answered Eli looking at his desk, wishing he was not in school right now. Thd doors burst open and a swift, golden creature flew in. The golden lion was as bright as the sun and the sun seemed to sparkle on his shining fur. He had enormouse, light yellow wings that were just as bright. He was huge!!!! He swept in and looked around, a couple of the students gasped and hid with fright. Right behind flew a large, purple panther looking thing with butterfly wings. He stood next to the lion, looking just as important. They stood there and then approached Eli.  
  
" Eli? " spoke the purple, cat looking thing  
  
" Yes, Spinal Sun? "  
  
" We need your help, it's Sakura "  
  
" Let's go! " and Eli jumped on Spinal's back and they took off.  
  
The golden lion, walked up to Li. " Come on, get on my back, gaki, even though I hate you " muttered Keroberos. Li jumped on and they flew off.  
  
  
  
Madison was miserable, she felt hurt in a way. Her normal, happy, mischeviouse eyes, were sad and blank, her beautiful, wavy hair, was damp and limp. She felt horrible, she loved Eli and that traitor went for her best friend instead. She circled her room, thinking of what to do. She wouldn't normaly do this but the thought of Eli and Sakura just didn't feel proper. She felt that he belonged to her, in her heart, after all, he was the one that unlocked her heart and still holds the key, without knowing it. Madison couldn't take the torment, so she did the most unlike Madison thing ever, she punched the wall. But little did she know that she was also hurting her best friend.  
  
* Thump, thump * the sounds of running could be heard from all the corners. Sakura ran through it, grasping her heart in pain. She was in pain, majorly and couldn't bear it any longer. She passed out to the ground, from pain. " Here " came a voice helping her up. She was pulled to her feet, still gasping for air. She turned to the person, he had dark, chestnut hair and brown eyes that were filled with concern for her. With a snap, he was gone. Sakura looked around confused, up ahead, she saw a faint, golden and silver light. Sakura chased after it, blood flowing furiously. Sakura tripped and slid. She couldn't stand the pain in her mind and heart. Sakura? help her and him, please!!  
  
" W..who are you? " gasped Sakura trying to get up, but stumbling to her knees again.  
  
Just do as I say, this isn't fair to happen to you, Cherry Blossom  
  
" I..feel so weak "  
  
You are far from that! and the voice disapeared. Sakura layed there, crying in the dark.  
  
A bright, light. Golden, silver, green, blue, purple, tan and red. They mixed together in harmony before her. The worries and love from her family and friends. Tears, they fell blankly from the faces, even though at difference times and places, ones feelings, always break out, where ever in the world.  
  
Tori was sitting in school, not knowing any of this. He felt a weird urge and stared out the window. It wasn't right, it was oddly windy out, normaly it wasn't because it was June!! Tori shook his head and turned back to the teacher, he couldn't concerntrate. Tori jumped up and ran out of the classroom without a word, not looking back and heading sraight home.  
  
See what I mean? One affects the other, Madsion is hurt and poor Sakura is getting the pain. But even in your sleep, you can feel it........Because it's that one gut feeling, the one you can't ignore, no, it's not love, it's distress and it always calls out for loved ones..................  
  
Julian Star, turned sharply in his bed. Today he was sick, so he stayed home. he didn't know why he was sick because he felt fine yesterday. Something to him didn't feel quite right and his Yue form wanted to get out. Julian barely held back and jumped out of bed. Still in his pajama's, he dashed to the Avalon residence.  
  
For some reason, Aiden felt scared. He couldn't work on his paper due because he felt needed somewhere. Father's instinct, he suggested to himself, head swimming. Aiden grabbed his briefcase and rushed home.  
  
The wind blew Julian's hair as he struggled to the Avalon home. He held his arms to his chest and kept walking. " JULIAN?! " yelled Tori, catching up with him.  
  
" Somethings wrong " mumbled Julian looking up at the rolling storm clouds.  
  
" With the monster! ". They both ran to where Sakura was in a hurry.  
  
Destiny, the one thing that keeps the tie of life and death together. Some things are destined, perhaps love and emotions. Destiny is what brings you together, that and fate.  
  
Aiden, Julian and Tori met up at the house. They were all feeling extremly sick and had high fevers. The first thing Tori noticed was that Kero was no where, to be found. Julian got a sick feeling in his stomach, Aiden got a sharp pain in his head and Tori felt like he was going to pass out. Their cheeks were bright red and they were sweating. Aiden ran up to Sakur's room and noticed she was bleeding. They rushed to her side but soon fainted from their high fevers.  
  
Li collasped on Keroberos back. he couldn't keep up and he felt horrible. He felt stabs at his heart and he felt like his soal was pierced. Keroberos couldn't hold on much longer, he was growing weak with pain. he noticed the " Kid " fainted on his back and started going down. They made it through Sakura's window and passed out there. Keroberos went back to his borrowed form.  
  
  
  
" I can't stand this " whispered Madison to herself as she walked out of her hotel. She didn't realize of all the people she hurt, by having Eli hurting her. Madison couldn't accept the truth, she didn't want Eli to love Sakura. Some how, she thought Sakura deserved better than Eli.  
  
" The trail of love " whispered Eli to the now, Suppi. They just arrived at the Avalon residence, where all the people layed sick, the worst was Sakura.  
  
" Master, I don't understand " said Suppi looking at Eli for support.  
  
" You see, I just now realized that this is my fault "  
  
" What? why? "  
  
" I fell in love with Sakura, Madison fell in love with me, she saw I was in love with Sakura and got angry. Her pain is affecting Sakura and her pain is affecting Li, who loves her. Tori and Aiden care deeply for Sakura and feel Madison's pain inside of Sakura, Julian cares for all of them and shares the equal pain "  
  
" .............. "  
  
" Thus not Madison's fault, it is mine "  
  
Cherry Blossom? Hear me, you are not weak, stay strong for all those who love you................  
  
Sakura's eyes snapped open. She winced and looked at her cut, it was magicly healed. She looked around at her family and friends, all of them were sick. Sakura wasn't covered in blood anymore, it magicly disapeared. Her room was clean and there wasn't a spot of blood anywhere, her room was also sparkling clean. Sakura knelt down beside Tori and took out the float card, she floated him to his room. Then she kissed her father on his head and floated him to his room as well. She smiled at Julian, but didn't blush. She sent him to the guest room. Sakura leaned over to Li and smiled. She decided to put him in her bed because her magic was getting weak and she was getting weary. She put him on her bed and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Sakura picked up the tiny Kero and placed him in his drawer room.  
  
" Very well, Sakura " said Eli appearing in the doorway  
  
" What's going on, Eli? "  
  
" I don't understand myself, do you need help taking care of everyone? "  
  
" Nah "  
  
" I will be going "  
  
" Bye ". Eli walked out of the house. Sakura felt Li's head, it was hot, she went to check on the others. Her brother was sick and Aiden was the worst next to Li. Julian was also sick, Sakura didn't even understand how the guardian beast was sick.  
  
Julian was the first to get better. He was still a bit sick, but objected to anymore pity. Sakura explained her story and his heart went out for her and Li. Julian agreed to take care of Tori and Aiden, while Sakura tended to Kero and Li.  
  
Slowly but surely, Sakura walked up to her room. Li was worse and struggling in his sleep. He was muttering something " S...Sakura? " he asked in weak voice. Sakura ran to his aid and grabbed his hand.  
  
" What is it? " she asked  
  
" I....... "  
  
" Oh Li, please wake up "  
  
That was all, Sakura sighed and walked over to Kero, who looked at lot better.  
  
Eli rushed to Sakura's house, he had to tell her. He climbed a tree to her window and hopped in. Sakura turned and squealed with delight " ELI!!!, opps, shhhhh " she said running to Eli  
  
" Sakura! I love you!!!! " gasped Eli  
  
  
  
Well, that just turned up the heat, eh? Listen here, peeps, the next chapter will have alot more S&S, not just mainly Madison and Eli. One more thing, isn't Jurei, the name of a girl with a puppet from the digimon tamers series?  
  
Here are some COOL people!!!  
  
Omichu ( )  
  
Time Warp  
  
shazaoblossom  
  
Linh-Chan  
  
Jurei 


	8. Everyone finds love, almost everyone

I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!!!! I mean it!! Please forgive me!!! I will use the Japnanese names ( I know all of them except Ruby's because I have these neat trading cards ) I am also sorry for doing that chapter twice, for I am stupid, but now the real chapter is up before this, so read it. Plus, I hate to give it away but this will later turn into a S&S and E&T, got it? Eriol realizes he loves Tomoyo instead Sakura, you know, kinda like Sakura and Yukito. Bad me, I just gave away some stuff :: Smacks himself with keyboard :: One more thing, did you know that i've only seen Cardcaptors when they showed it on Toonami? and a few on Wb? Before, I never even cared for it, and I've only seen 5 episodes!!! 3 on Toonami and 2 on Wb, when they showed that secret of the sorcerer thing. The latest episode I saw was Sakura in Wonder land. I couldn't help it that I had pratices and stuff.  
  
  
  
Everyone finds love  
  
  
  
Sakura looked shocked at Eriol. But then she did the smartest thing, she ever did. Sakura went up and kissed Eriol on the lips. Eriol kissed back, but something didn't feel quite right. He didn't feel anything, it didn't even feel proper. Sakura backed away and glared at Eriol " Don't you see? " she asked putting her hands on her hips. ( NOT A FRENCH KISS!!!!! )  
  
" S..see what? " muttered Eriol  
  
" What did you feel? "  
  
" .......... "  
  
" Nothing! You are in love with someone else, not me!!!! ". Eriol closed his eyes, wishing he could disapear at any moment.  
  
" I don't understand! "  
  
" Listen, Eriol-kun, search your heart and see what comes ". Eriol closed his eyes and searched his soal deep. A picture appeared to his mind. A girl, smirking evily, with a camcorder over her eye. Her eye that was visible, was twinkling with delight. The wind was sweeping, her flowing, lavender hair aroung her, like wings. Eriol's eyes snapped open and he wiped a tear from his eye. He quickly exited the room and ran out the house. Sakura shook her head and thought about Tomoyo. Where are you, Tomoyo? she thought looking up at the green ceiling. She sighed turned her attention to the yellow, guardian beast, sleeping in his little bed. he was muttereing something in his sleep.  
  
" Sweets, pudding, cake, candy, how I love you!!! " moaned Kero turning in his bed, to a odd position. Sakura chuckled and went over to Syaoran.  
  
Eriol, ran down the streets. He thomped over the concrete of the sidewalk, just thinking. He accidently knocked into someone. " OW!!! " exclaimed a girl falling down.  
  
Eriol jumped up and pulled up the girl. " T..Tomoyo? " asked Eriol  
  
" Hai, Eriol-kun "  
  
" I thought you were in Tokyo "  
  
" I came home, leave me alone " snapped Tomoyo flipping her hair in his face and turning.  
  
" Tomoyo, I kissed Sakura! ". Tomoyo stopped dead, tears welled up in her violet eyes. " It, well............................. "  
  
Tomoyo tried to shake away the tears but failed. She felt her heart break in to tiny pieces. " Th..that's nice "  
  
" Tomoyo, I don't love her, I thought I did "  
  
" Wha, nani? "  
  
" I love you "  
  
Tomoyo couldn't believe her ears. her wish had come true, Eriol loved her and she loved him back. Tomoyo leaped into Eriol's arms and whispered " I love you two "  
  
  
  
Yukito walked into Touya's room, with a tray. Touya was laying on his bed, his fever was gone and he was reading a chemistry book. " How'ya feeling? " said Yukito cheerfully  
  
" Fine and you? " replied Touya smiling  
  
( I CAN'T DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T WORDS, THAT ARE WELL......I CAN'T MAKE THESE TWO LOVE EACHOTHER, IT'S JUST WRONG TO ME, okay, have faith in me, I will write )  
  
" Just peachy!! " and they burst out laughing. " You know, To-ya " said Yukito, his tone becomeing seriouse. " I was worried about you "  
  
" I was worried about you two, Yuki ". They stared at eachother and held hands, smiling.  
  
  
  
Syaoran's eyes drew open slowly. He yawned and looked around. he was in Sakura's room and next to him was......SAKURA?! There she was having her head resting on both her hands, sleeping. She must have been crying in her sleep because she had tears from her closed eyelids. Syaoran reached out and touched her soft face. he gently, wiped away a tear from her, she stirred, and he quickly pulled back. Sakura's eyes opened slowly, realveling her jade, innocent eyes. She stared into his eyes for a while making Syaoran blush, he couldn't turn away fron her eyes. It was too hard, even for him. Sakura smiled and stood up " How are you, Li-kun? "  
  
" Better now, you're not hurt anymore? "  
  
" Iie ". There was an awkard silence and they heard kero wakeing up.  
  
" PUDDING!!! " yelled Kero flying up and rushing to the kitchen. Sakura and Syaoran burst out laughing.  
  
" Glad he's feeling better, are you feeling better Li-kun? "  
  
" H..hai!! "  
  
" That's good, we were worried about you "  
  
" You were wirried about me!? "  
  
" Why yes!! You're my friend!!! ". Syaoran smiled at the word friend, Sakura had befriended him and even stole his heart. Sakura bent down, and hugged Syaoran. Syaoran slightly surprised, felt the warmth of love and care, he missed out on all his life. He hugged back, not wanting to let go.  
  
Syaoran decided it was now or never and whispered in her ear " Sakura? I....I've fallen in love with you "  
  
Sakura smiled and whispered "I love you too ". Li couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was just too good to be true. His amber eyes closed as he hugged the one he loved.  
  
" P..Pudding!!!! " screamed Kero eating 10 bowls at once. " Pudding will you marry me? What!! you will? Great!!! Pudding, you are my one true love!!!! "  
  
THIS IS NOT THE END!! THERE WILL BE ABOUT THREE MORE CHAPTERS!!!!  
  
( I wanna put in Melin, even though I really don't like her )  
  
See!! everyone found love, except Fugitaka, all well. I like the Kero pudding thing, because I am in love with baseball!!!  
  
Gohan  
  
( Who wants to know my real name? "  
  
Hey peeps, here are some COOL Peeps out there  
  
SAKURA LOVER ( ) : Thank you, so much for the help!!! I should use the Jap names but I already know them, still thanks!  
  
SakuraJade  
  
Kerrywildfire ( )  
  
Star Fairy : That wouldn't feel so pleasant  
  
Wiza_Dan_U ( )  
  
Time Warp 


	9. This means war! Pudding war, at least

People, that was not lame! I have something to say  
  
  
  
SAKURA LOVER, why do you keep doing this to me? :: Bursts into tears :: What have I done wrong?! Why do you keep giving the worst commemts of my life? You're the only one doing it, you know! I'm not trying to be mean but BIG DEAL, I spelled some words wrong, I'm only human. Please, please stop!!! :: Throws Kero and Goku doll at the computer :: I won't write if you keep doing this to me!  
  
Thank you  
  
Gohan ( Dustin )  
  
  
  
Gomen for that, people. And I had this cool chat with a girl named Melanie yesterday! Read her story, it's called The Secret Garden and SAKURA LOVER, please don't flame her for using the CC names! It's the tale of The Secret Garden with a Cardcaptor twist!! All for now, bye!  
  
  
  
" This means war!! Pudding war, atleast "  
  
  
  
Tears welled up in bright, full of life, jade eyes. She let go of SAYOARAN ( Ha, see, I am using the CCS names! ) and turned way. Syaoran, apparently confused, raised his eyebrow. " Tomoyo? " whispered Sakura looking blanky to the wall. " I hope Eriol-kun didn't hurt her "  
  
" What are you talking about, S..S....Sakur...a " yawned Syaoran stretching.  
  
" Tomoyo loves Eriol-kun "  
  
" Hiragizawa? " Syaoran sniggered " Who the heck would love him? "  
  
" That's not very nice ". Sakura hit him playfully on the arm  
  
  
  
Touya walked into the kitchen. He was bored and happy that he didn't have to lay down anymore. As soon as he walked in, pudding came flying at him and * smack * it hit him on the side of the head. Touya jumped up and looked at the pudding on the side of his head disgusted. he glanced over at the counter, where most of the pudding was flying from. He smirked when he saw a bobbing little white fluff, he smirked wider when he saw it extended to a long, yellow tail. He grinned even wider when he saw a little half of a body, poking out of a big bowl of pudding. Touya stepped closer to the creature, dodging pudding in the way " Oh Kero?! " laughed Touya evily. Kero's tail stiffened and he flew into the air, covered in chocolate pudding. Touya swatted at the guradian beast but missed failing miserably.  
  
" Go way! " snapped Kero landing on a light on the ceiling.  
  
" No, you hit me with pudding, you toy! "  
  
" NANI?! " screamed Kero  
  
" ............... "  
  
" No body calls the, I MEAN THE!!! Great, cute, lovable, sweet, adorable, babe magnet, sexy................................. "  
  
" Get on with it already! "  
  
" Keroberos, guradian of the Sakura cards, sidekick to Sakura, greatest video game player ever! "  
  
Touya rolled his eyes. " Gimme a break, you stupid toy! "  
  
" Grrrrrr "  
  
" Kero, gotta catch em' all!! " laughed Touya  
  
" NANI!! "  
  
" Pokemon! "  
  
" Somebody's cruising for a bruising! " cried Kero scoping pudding off his fur and throwing it at Touya. Touya ducked and it hit the wall.  
  
" Why you! " sneered Touya. Kero picked up his pudding bowl and started tossing it at Touya. Touya screamed like a mad cow and ran around like a chicken with it's head cut off.  
  
" Ahaha! " yelled Kero putting up a peace sign. Touya growled and ran to the fridge. he took out another bowl of pudding and started throwing it up at Kero. Poor Kero, whined and franticly tried to avoid the pudding, while watching his newly engaged fin'anc, get thrown around the kitchen. Kero flew to the fridge and took out potaoto salad, while Touya took out ketchup.  
  
* Smack! * Kero hit Touya in the back with potaoto salad.  
  
Touya got angry and clonked Kero over the head with the bottle. Kero swerved around all dizzy and grabbed oreos from the cupboard. He then, spun his tail around like a fan and turned it to Touya. He tossed the oreos into his tail, making them get all cut up and the little bits hitting Touya hard. Touya tried to sheild himself but couldn't. Touya leaped over to the counter and grabbed some rolls. He hit Kero on the head with each and everyone.  
  
  
  
" Eriol-chan? "  
  
" Yes, T? "  
  
" Do you think Sakura-chan and Li-kun got together? "  
  
" I hope ". Tomoyo snuggled closer to Eriol and they sat there, gazing at the sunset.  
  
  
  
" NO BODY BEATS ME!!!! " screamed Sakura pounding on the buttons on the controller.  
  
" OH YEAH?! " yelled Syaoran. Sakura and Syaoran were bored so they decided to play video games. The only problem was that the games started to get competitive. Sakura was a better player and jumped for joy when the creeen flashed ' Winner, player one '  
  
" Shall we see what Kero-chan is doing? "  
  
" I was wondering where that stuffed animal went to " and they left Sakura's room.  
  
  
  
Sakura stopped short at the kitchen, Syaoran bumped into her, almost knocking her over " Whad'ya stop for? " he asked. Sakura meekly pointed in the kitchen. Syaoran gasped. Inside were two forts, made out of flour bags and sugar bags. Kero was wearing a teacup on his head and acting like Napoleon Bonaparte. Touya was in the other fort, tossing eggs at Kero. Sakura sweat dropped and so did Syaoran.  
  
Kero tossed lumps of cheese over at Touya. It hit the pot on top of Touya's head. Touya growled and threw carrots, tomatos, cupcakes and chocolate at Kero. All of it hit Kero and he fell. Touya laughed like a maniac and then Kero popped up. He had what looked like The refrigerater? on his back and with great effort threw it at Touya. Touya jumped out of the way and held up the white flag. Kero flew over to him and demanded " Hand over the goods! ". Touya sighed and gave Kero a resess cup and left to take a shower. Kero stuffed it in his mouth and looked over at Sakura and Syaoran " Hey guys, when did you get here? " Syaoran and Sakura fell, anime style.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...back in Hong Kong, China  
  
" Auntie Yelan!! " cried Melin bursting threw the doors of a study  
  
" Yes, Melin? " answered Yelan  
  
" I got a letter from Syaoran!!! "  
  
" Let's see it! "  
  
Dear Melin,  
  
Hi, how are you and mother? I'm fine here. I've made a few new friends, including Sakura, the Card mistress. I'm feeling a lot better since before I came to Japan. Hope you visit me soon.............  
  
Syaoran  
  
  
  
" Can I go?! " exclaimed Melin  
  
" Of course, you leave tonight! "  
  
" Yay!! " Melin ran to her room, very happy. Wait! she thought remembering the letter. " What card mistress? "  
  
  
  
Hey's guys, sorry about the shortness in the chapter. Since I'm such a good person, I want to guys to read this short CCS fic below. Oh and it's just a one chapter thing, got it?  
  
  
  
Kero stared at the screen, mindlessly. Suppi sat beside him, looking bored. Sakura sighed and watched the two. Kero flew up and started doing the Irish jig. Sakura held up a sign, 7!  
  
Suppi grinned and started doing backflips and frontflips. Sakura held up a number 8!  
  
Kero frowned and bared his teeth at Suppi. He stared doing a ballet piece from Swan Lake. Sakura sweat dropped and held up number 8! Suppi smirked and ran into his backpack. Sakura and Kero exchanged glances. Suppi jumped up and came out dress like a...a......like a pikachu! He jumped around yelling " Pka. Pika!! ". Kero put his hands over his ears.  
  
" Okay, okay!! You win!! Purple is better than yellow! "  
  
Suppi smirked and sat down triumply.  
  
Funny, eh? Kinda dumb, but all well, it's for your enjoyment. Does Ruby Moon have an ENGLISH name for the Ameriacn version?  
  
Gohan  
  
Okay, here are some cool peeps! Hi, peeps!  
  
Kerrywildfire ( )  
  
dfgsdg ( )  
  
SAKURA LOVER ( ) : Okay, you still help me alot, so thanks!  
  
chibiooakmigirl ( ) : Thankyou!!! At least someone likes my fic!  
  
Cherry-Kawaii-Wolf  
  
SakuraJade  
  
Jurei  
  
Tata for now! 


	10. Melin arrives and makes a new friend. To...

Melin arrives, and makes friends. Tomoyo declares 3 new enemys!  
  
  
  
  
  
Thursday 7:30 pm  
  
" Tomoeda, Japan, five minutes! " called out the voice of the flight attendence. A girl with long, black hair, tied in two buns that hung down to about her waist, smirked. She sat back in her seat and gazed out the window. The plane landed and the girl got off. She looked around the airport lobby, where the heck was she? The girl grabbed her suitcase and charged her way out of the lobby and into the freshness of the air. The wind swirled the cherry blossoms as she walked down the sidewalk. She looked miserable, her ruby, red eyes began to water, as she sat down on a park bench. The poor girl, she was lost, she didn't know where to go.  
  
Thursday 7:20 pm  
  
" Yahoooooooooo!!!! " screamed Sakura racing down the street. Her hair flipped out behind her and her emerald eyes were bursting with joy. Sakura rollerbladed around and around, she loved to do it.  
  
" Slow down! " came a muffled voice from her backpack  
  
" Be quiet Kero-chan! "  
  
" Ugggg ". The stars soon appeared and the moon shone bright ( Meaning it's night time )  
  
Sakura heard someone crying as she bladed in the park. On a bench, was a girl. She looked sad and was crying?  
  
  
  
Thursday 7:45 pm  
  
The girl tried to wipe her tears but it was no use. She stared up at the stars.  
  
" Lovly night, isn't it? " greeted a voice  
  
" Huh?! " the girl jumped up in surprise. She saw a girl smiling at her. The only thing that was visible on the girl, was her bright, emerald green eyes. " W...who are you? " asked the girl panicing  
  
" I'm Sakura and you? "  
  
" Melin "  
  
" Why are you crying? "  
  
" Because I'm lost, I just arrived here, you see "  
  
" Oh, you can come to my house! "  
  
" You'd do that? "  
  
" Yes, of course! "  
  
" Thank you "  
  
" No prob "  
  
They walked to Sakura's house in silence. When they approached Sakura's house, she zoomed in. " Oniichan! "  
  
" Kaijuu!!! " greeted Touya walking out from the kitchen  
  
" SAKURA,IS NOT A KAIJUU!!!! " shouted Sakura stepping on his foot  
  
" YEWOUCH!!! "  
  
" This is my new friend Melin and SHE'S Staying here tonight! "  
  
" Fine Kaijuu but dad's out "  
  
" Fine, come on Melin " said Sakura leading a sweat dropping Melin to her room. Sakura stopped at door with a sign with cherry blossoms around it saying ' Kinomoto Sakura's room '  
  
Let's go back in time, okay?  
  
Thursday 6:00 pm  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran sighed as they stared at the phone. Tomoyo handed her pink cell phone to Syaoran and gestered him to call. Syaoran sighed and dialed Sakura's number  
  
* Ring *  
  
* Ring *  
  
* Ring *  
  
" Hi, this is Sakura's " answered Sakura's voice  
  
" And Kero's! " added Kero's voice  
  
" I can't come to the phone because- "  
  
" I'm WINNING AT ZELDA, SAKURA LOOK!!! "  
  
" KERO-CHAN!!! "  
  
" Gomen "  
  
" Anyways we- "  
  
" Hey, why is your name before mine? "  
  
" Kero-chan! shut-up! "  
  
" .............. "  
  
" Anyway- "  
  
" KAJIUU?!! " came Touya's voice  
  
" ARGGGG!!! "  
  
" Who are ya talking too? "  
  
" Kero's having a nervous breakdown! "  
  
A faint " Hey! " could be heard over the sound of swishing  
  
" Oh, okay " answered Touya's voice as you heard footsteps, indicating that he was leaving  
  
" Sakura-chan! gimme the PHONE!! " yelled Kero's voice  
  
" Iie! "  
  
" I wanna leave the answering machine message! " * Clonk! *  
  
" Ummm, anyway leave a message after the- "  
  
" Why did you hit me with the controller?! "  
  
" Keroberos! "  
  
" Uh........continue "  
  
" Leave a message after the beep, kay? and ignore Kero's baka comments! " * Beep *  
  
Syaoran groaned and clicked off the phone. They've been trying to contact her all day.................  
  
Thursday 8:00 pm  
  
Eriol walked down the sidewalk toward the Kinomoto residence. He didn't tell Tomoyo because he was a afraid that she would wanna come and he wanted to make it brief. He walked up to the door and knocked  
  
* Knock, knock *  
  
A muffled laughung could be heard and then bright eyed Sakura answered it " Hey, Eriol-kun! "  
  
" Hello Sakura-chan "  
  
" What brings you here? "  
  
" We've been trying to get to you all day "  
  
" Oh, I've been busy and my dad just got home. He brought home a few guests and Yuki's here and Touya, plus my new friend, wanna join us? "  
  
" Ummm.......sure ". Sakura stood aside so he could enter.  
  
Thursday 8:15 pm  
  
Tomoyo paced around her her room. Where was Sakura? Didn't she wanna see her? Tomoyo quickly pushed those thoughts away and called Sakura  
  
* Ring *  
  
* Ring *  
  
" Moshi, Moshi..hahahah Tou..haha, Touya here "  
  
" Ummm...is Sakura-chan there? "  
  
" Hold on, KAIJUU?!!!! Hey Eriol, stop...hahahah..that!! "  
  
Tomoyo winced, Eriol was there?  
  
" Hello, Sakura here? "  
  
" Sakura? "  
  
" Hey..haha...Tomoyo-chan! "  
  
" What are you doing? "  
  
" Oh well my dad is throwing this really fun party! "  
  
" Is Eriol there? "  
  
" Yup, wanna talk to him? "  
  
" Hai "  
  
" Kay, ERIOL-CHAN!!!!!hahahah don't do that! * Crash * ouch!, that's gotta hurt "  
  
Tomoyo winced at the name Eriol-chan.  
  
" Hell..hahahaha..o? "  
  
" ERIOL!! "  
  
" T..Tomoyo? "  
  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA!!!! "  
  
" Please Tomoyo! "  
  
* Click * Tomoyo hung up the phone.  
  
Friday 6:30 am  
  
Sakura stirred in her bed. Her eyelids slowly fluttered opened and she stared at the ceiling. She looked over and saw Eriol and Melin sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor. Sakura sat up and stretched. Today was the last day of school, she was happy. Last night she began to explain about the cards to Melin. But surprisinly she already knew about them. Kero had fallen asleep at his game and was drooling all over the controller. Melin shot up and smiled at Sakura.  
  
" Ohayo Melin-chan! "  
  
" Uh...ohayo..Kino...Sakura! "  
  
Sakura smiled and got up. Eriol wokeup and yawned rubbing sleep out of his eyes ( Does that sound familar SAKURA LOVER? ) he grabbed his glasses and yawned some more.  
  
Sakura and Eriol were walking to school together. Melin was staying at her house because today was the last day of school. They arrived in the school yard on time because Eriol had insisted on getting to school on time. In the school yard, they saw Chiharu and Yamazaki ( Did I spell that right? Better check )  
  
" Ohayo Sakura, ohayo Hiragizawa-kun " greeted Chiharu  
  
" Ohayo Chiharu-san " answered Eriol  
  
Yamazaki held one finger in the air and started to say " Did you know that anci-* SMACK * ".  
  
Chiharu smacked him with a mallet " LIES, LIES, LIES!!!!!!! "  
  
Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
Tomoyo arrived at school, she spotted Eriol and Sakura talking to Chiharu and Yamazaki. She frowned and quickly walked away from them.  
  
Syaoran arrived at the school yard and looked around. He saw Tomoyo looking mad, Yamazaki looking hurt, Chiharu annoyed, Eriol looking like he always did and Sakura looking confused. He smiled and walked over to them.  
  
" Hello Li-kun! " greeted Sakura hugging him  
  
Syaoran blushed " Ohayo Sakura-chan "  
  
Eriol smirked his ' I'm- so- innocent- but- really- pure- evil- ' smile " Good morning My cute little decendent! "  
  
Syaoran turned red from anger and let go of Sakura. " WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?! " he yelled so the whole school yard was watching  
  
" My cute little decendent! "  
  
" Don't say THAT! "  
  
" Okay, my adorable little decendent! "  
  
" Grrrrrrrrrrr "  
  
Sakura burst out laughing " Eriol! Leave Syaoran alone! ". Eriol smirked like a madman and Syaoran blushed when Sakura called him his real name.  
  
Tomoyo grimaced at the three " Sakura-chan, Eriol-kun, Li-kun! I thought you were my friends but not anymore! " and she stormed to the classroom.  
  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhh scary!! No body messes with a pissed off Tomoyo!! No offense but I got a review from a crazy girl named Megan. She won't leave me alone!!! Anybody got Repellant for annoying, stupid girls?!  
  
Gohan  
  
Here are some cool peeps!! * Waves to peeps! * Hi peeps! 


	11. " Yay, it's the last day of school! "

" Yay!!!, it's the last day of school!!! "  
  
This is the last chapter, sadly. If you wish for met to write a sequel, then say so in your wonderful reviews!!  
  
" So Sakura-chan, what have you been up to? " asked Eriol biting into an apple. They were eating lunch alone because Tomoyo disapeared at the bell and Syaoran was no where to be seen. Chiharu and Yamazaki were eating alone together and Rika said she had detention ( Yeah right ) Naoko was in the library doing a extra credit thing.  
  
" Nothing much! " sighed Sakura laying down on the blanket they were on. She stared at the deep, blue sky.  
  
" So uhh.....what's the deal with you and my cute little desendent? "  
  
" ............. " Sakura blushed.  
  
Eriol didn't push the subject and continued on chatting with her freely. Sakura normaly enjoyed Eriol's company but today it didn't feel right, She felt she had to be with Syaoran but she had no idea where he was. Ever since the confession, they still acted like well....before! She didn't understand that. Sakura started toying with her chopsticks and sighed. Eriol sensed that she was troubled and began to ponder. What's wrong with her? Did somthing happen between her and my cute little desendent? Sakura and Eriol finished eating, in time for recess. Their was a baseball game begining and Sakura and Eriol decided to join that.  
  
" Okay! " called a boy with unrulely black hair. " Sakura and Mizuki are team captains!! ". Everyone cheered, they wanted to be on Sakura's team. Sakura grabbed her batting gloves, mit and bat from her locker and ran up to the students. Since Sakura was the only girl playing, that ment that she had no choice but to choose boys for her team.  
  
" I choose...um.....Eriol!! " she yelled  
  
Eriol jogged up to her with his mit ready.  
  
" I chose...umm......Akanea! " shouted Mizuki  
  
" I chose Yamazaki-kun! " cried Sakura  
  
" I want..err..... Akaneo! " screamed Mizuki eyeing Sakura. Akaneo was Akanea's twin brother.  
  
" Okay, well then...umm.... David! " said Sakura ( hehe, Dave made me do it! ) David was the American exchanged student.  
  
" Fine! I want....uhh.....Akira! " said Mizuki  
  
" Then I want...err.....Nizuka " repiled Sakura  
  
" I call.......... Hisami! " yelled Mizuki glancing at Sakura. He had to admit, she was beautiful!  
  
" Alright, I'll take Meaka " cheered Sakura giving all her team members high fives.  
  
" We're in the outfield and Mr. Tereda is Umpire!! " called Eriol to his teamates.  
  
Sakura began giving out positions " Eriol, you're pitcher, David, third base, Nizuka, first, Yamazaki-kun, catcher, Hisami, second base and I'll be shortstop "  
  
One hour later  
  
A very hot and Sweaty Sakura and Eriol ran down the hallway to class. They were late because they were having fun playing baseball. Sakura's team won by 20 points! They raced up to class and stormed in.  
  
" S...sorry, Mr. Tereda! " they panted gasping for air  
  
" Nice of you two to join us, take your seats " answered Mr. Tereda writing on the board. Sakura sighed and went to her seat next to Tomoyo. Sakura noticed that Syaoran wasn't there either. She smiled at Tomoyo but Tomoyo just frowned and started taking notes. Sakura shrugged and took off her baseball glove, then she remembered somthing, she leant Mizuki her batting gloves! Sakura jumped up out of her seat. The whole class turned and stared at her. They started to laugh at her. " Miss. Kinomoto-san? " asked Mr. Tereda confused.  
  
" I..uhh....Mizuki-kun has my batting gloves! " she announced  
  
" Ah, yes, his class is room 126, you may go get them "  
  
" Thanks! " and she ran out of the classroom.  
  
Sakura ran down the hallway, searching for room 126. She turned and heard whispering, Creeping down low, she approached closer.  
  
" But I love you!! " cried a whiny voice  
  
" I don't love you, I love someone else! " said a harsh voice  
  
" We're still engaged!! "  
  
".............. "  
  
" Even though you were miserable, you were still engaged to me! "  
  
"............ "  
  
" And, you shouldn't have gotten into a stupid relationship!!!! "  
  
" Leave me alone "  
  
" Auntie is gonna make you go back to Hong Kong with me!!! "  
  
Sakura gasped, she finally reconized the pair. She held back tears as she stood up and started to walk toward them.  
  
" Sakura?! " asked Syaoran looking at her  
  
" Leave me alone, I have to get somthing! " sneered Sakura brushing past him angrily  
  
" But- "  
  
" Mmmpphhhffff " and she stormed away from him.  
  
* Brrriiiinnnngggggggg * Sakura jumped out of her seat and hastily shoved her books in her backpack. She then ran out of the classroom, toward home. She sighed and she slowly walked up to her room.  
  
" Kaijuu, what's up! " greeted Touya  
  
" Leave me alone " muttered Sakura lying on her bed  
  
Uh oh thought Touya leaving her room. " I'm calling Yuki "  
  
" SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!! " yelled Kero hovering over her head  
  
" Huh? Wha? Kero? " yawned Sakura  
  
" Today is the last day of school!!!! "  
  
" HAI!!! " and she jumped up out of bed. Since today was the last day of school, you didn't have to wear your uniform! She put on a pair of short white shorts and a light pink tanktop that said " Angel " on it. She also put on her new, white nikes with a pink check on it ( My friend Samatha has the same ones! ) and to top it off, a white viser that also said " Angel on it " ( I needed help from my brothers girlfriend to write what Sakura should wear ) She grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs.  
  
" Good morning Sakura! " exclaimed Fujitaka  
  
" Ohayo, Kaijuu! " laughed Touya  
  
" Morning dad and I'M NOT A KAIJUU!!!!! " cried Sakura stomping on her brothers foot  
  
" Ow, well come on, we have to meet Yuki! ". Touya grabbed his backpack and headed out the door.  
  
" Wait up, oniichan!!! " and Sakura ran after him. They both walked down the street, it was a bright summers day and the birds were chirping. Sakura smiled wen they saw Yukito up ahead.  
  
" Ohayo Sakura-chan, hey To-ya! " greeted Yukito walking up to them.  
  
" Hi Yukito-san " said Sakura  
  
" Hey Yuki, let's get going " replied Touya quickening his pace. They stopped at the elementry school for Sakura.  
  
" Bye Sakura!! " called Yukito  
  
" See ya KAIJUU!!!! " screamed Touya so the whole school yard could hear  
  
" I'M NOT A KAIJUU!!!!!! " shouted Sakura throwing the nearest thing at him. Luckily, Tomoyo's camera didn't hit him too hard. Touya and Yukito ran off to their highschool.  
  
" Sakura-chan? " asked Tomoyo in a small voice  
  
" Huh? Yeah............. " answered Sakura  
  
" I'm sorry, please be my best friend again!! "  
  
" Sure, T-chan! "  
  
" YAY!!! " and they ran through the school yard together.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo ran into the classroom. They sat down at their seats and started to chat about nothing particular ( How do girls do that? ) Syaoran and Eriol came in early too.  
  
" Ohayo Sakura-chan!! " smiled Eriol  
  
" Hey Eriol! " said Sakura  
  
" Hi Eriol!!! " replied Tomoyo  
  
" Uhhhhh...hey T-chan! " said a puzzled Eriol sitting down. Sakura noticed that Syaoran was sad but was still kinda upset with him.  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V  
  
Is she mad at me? Why isn't she talking to me? But I thought she was my girlfriend, Wait!!! Did she over hear what me and Melin were talking about? I saw her in the hallway but she was cold toward me. I guess when I tell her, she won't be sad, I will though........  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
" Okay, so I have this whole new joke!! " announced Eriol  
  
" Since when do you tell jokes?! " giggled Tomoyo  
  
" Since now! "  
  
" Oh Eriol! " and Tomoyo hit him playfully.  
  
" Okay, theirs this cow, one day the cow met up with Clow Reed, Clow saw him and said " Excuse me, who are you? " The cow answered " I am Cow Reed!! " Hahahahahaha "  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped and Sakura started to laugh.  
  
" Class!!!!! " exclaimed Mr. Tereda coming in " Since today is the last day of school, you are allowed to do whatever you want all day!! "  
  
" Hooray!!! " cheered the class running out the door and into the playground.  
  
" And then Kero ate it whole!! " laughed Sakura  
  
" OMG!!! " screamed Tomoyo laughing hard.  
  
They were on top of the monkey bars, telling stories and laughing.  
  
" TOMOYO!! " called Eriol running around the playground  
  
" WHA?! "  
  
" WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN? "  
  
" HAI!!! "  
  
" YAHOO!!!!! " and Eriol jumped up and down  
  
How sweet Sakura thought sadly. Then she remembered Syaoran and felt sorta guilty. So what if he was engaged, he'd probably break it anyway. How mean she was to him!! Sakura shrugged it off and went in search of him. She walked around, looking for him but couldn't find him.  
  
" SAKURA!!! " screamed Chiharu running up to her  
  
" Hey! " replied Sakura  
  
" I'm soooooo ahppy, today is the last day of school! "  
  
" I know "  
  
Suddenly Yamazaki appeared out of nowhere " Did you know- "  
  
" LIES, LIES, LIES " * smack! * Chiharu dragged Yamazaki away. Sakura laughed and continued her search for the boy she loved.  
  
" Okay, so what are you guys doing over the summer? " asked Naoko  
  
" I'm going to America this summer " replied Rika  
  
" Summer camp!!!!! " cheered Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu and Yamazaki  
  
" Lucky, I have to go to poetry camp " groaned Naoko  
  
" Well I can't wait for summer!!! " laughed Eriol throwing a chocolate to Tomoyo  
  
" Me neither " giggled Tomoyo catching it  
  
" It should be fun " said Sakura thoughtfully  
  
" VERY!!! " shouted Chiharu picking up a piece of Sushi.  
  
" Hey did you know that summer- eehhhcccckkkkk " choked Yamazaki. Chiharu stuffed the sushi down his throat.  
  
" Class, have a great summer and BYE!!! " said Mr. Tereda letting the class go. They all zoomed out the door and ran down the steps of the school.  
  
" So Sakura-chan, see you at camp, then? " asked Tomoyo pointing her camera at Sakura  
  
" Yeah....................................................... " said Sakura with her mind elsewhere.  
  
" SAKURA?! " yelled a voice coming up to her and Tomoyo. It was Syaoran.  
  
" Uh, hey " gulped Sakura turning around  
  
" I need to talk to you, alone! " he added to Tomoyo  
  
" Fine, Tomoyo, I'll see ya later okay? "  
  
" Okee dokee! " laughed Tomoyo skipping away.  
  
" What is it? " muttered Sakura  
  
" Well........umm....... "  
  
" Aren't you happy that school is over!! "  
  
" ................ "  
  
" Why aren't you shouting, Yay, it's the last day of school!! like everyone else? "  
  
" Because, what difference does it make? "  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" After tommorow, I have to leave you behind "  
  
" I don't understand "  
  
" My mother wants me back home in Hong Kong "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Because I was engaged to Melin but I broke the engagment so now we're not getting married "  
  
" And? "  
  
" My mother wanted to hear all about you and your adventures, so I told her and she wanted you to live in Hong Kong with me " he bowed his head  
  
" .................. "  
  
" I told her that you loved Japan and she wanted me to come home. I leave tommorow "  
  
" Oh, Syaoran!!! I'm sorry, I haven't been a good friend lately " she bowed her head  
  
" I guess this is goodbye, till tommorow at least "  
  
" Yeah "  
  
" Well see you around, I guess "  
  
" Bye "  
  
Syaoran turned and walked sadly down the street. He wiped the tears out of his eyes and kept walking.  
  
" All packed! " announced Sakura putting her sandels in her suitcase. She had gotten up extra early, just to pack for summer camp.  
  
" Good work " congratulated Kero giving her a high five.  
  
" Let's go over the list again "  
  
" Kay " and Kero took out a Kero sized clip board with a piece of paper. " Uh....tooth paste "  
  
" Check! "  
  
" Hair accesories "  
  
" Check "  
  
" Clothes? "  
  
" Check, check, check!! "  
  
" Excellant, I'd better pack too "  
  
" Kay, Kero I have to be somwhere, be done by the time I'm back! "  
  
" Got it! "  
  
" Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee " and she ran out her room.  
  
" Kaijuu, it's 8:oo in the morning!! " cried Touya when he saw her in the living room.  
  
" I have to meet someone " replied Sakura ignoring the Kaijuu part  
  
" Who? "  
  
" Syaoran "  
  
" Him! Kero told me about him and I don't like him! "  
  
" Whatever "  
  
" Whatever yourself! "  
  
" See ya!! " she ran out the front door then she poked her head back in " Oh and I'm borrowing your skateboard sice my blades are busted " and she skated away.  
  
" That little! " growled Touya slamming the door shut and cursing.  
  
" Can't this thing go faster? " yelled Sakura to no one in particular. She zoomed down to the airport and smiled at what happened yesterday  
  
  
  
****** Flashback ************  
  
Sakura was walking home after what Syaoran told her. She felt bad for him and wanted to cheer him up somehow. She went past a jewelry store and somthing sparkly caught her eye.  
  
10 min later, she emerged carrying a bag in her hand and smiling at her purchess.  
  
****** End of flashback ********  
  
She arrived at the airport and grabbed her skateboard. She rushed inside looking for a familar pair of amber eyes. She saw him, boarding a white plane and sulking. " SYAORAN?! " she yelled trying to get his attention. Syaoran turned and saw a jade eyed girl running to him.  
  
" Sakura? " he said confused  
  
" Here " and she thrust a necklace around his neck. It was a gold chain with a green half of a heart that has ' Friends' engraved on it.  
  
" Huh? "  
  
" Look " she showed him her necklace that had ' forever ' engraved on it.  
  
" I get it, friends forever "  
  
" Uh huh and when you put them together, they form a heart " she answered jumping up and down  
  
" Thanks you "  
  
" We will always be friends, right? "  
  
" Right "  
  
Sakura hugged him and Syaoran hugged back. Then she kissed him on the cheek, which made him go crimson.  
  
" I have to go, I'll miss you and love you!! " called Syaoran waving to her  
  
" I'll always love you!! " cried Sakura  
  
The people stared at them in awe, it was like a fairy tale..........  
  
  
  
" Sakura-chan, you're here!!!! " said Tomoyo as Sakura arrived where the bus to camp would pick them up.  
  
" Yeah...... " mumbled Sakura  
  
" Did you say goodbye? "  
  
" You bet "  
  
The bus pulled up and Sakura and Tomoyo got on. They sat next to eachother, while Eriol sat in front of them. " Ready girls? " he asked leaning over to chat with them  
  
" You bet!! " they laughed in unison.  
  
The bus rolled on toward camp sunshine as the sun set over head.  
  
End  
  
Should I write a sequel? If you guys want me to, I will.  
  
Gohan  
  
I'm not writing credits because it's the last chapter!! 


	12. Surprises

A summer's dream  
  
chapter1- surprises  
  
Hey guys, thanks for the reviews so now I am starting the sequel called " A summer's dream "  
  
Let me give you a summary on this. Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Yamazaki go to summer camp. Syaoran is sent there as well and see's Sakura again, but WILL they stay friends/lovers after a huge fight they have in chapter 2? Read on to find out!  
  
  
  
A emerald, jeweled eyed girl, stared out of the window. She had it down so her honey, auburn hair was flipping around her face, making her look more like an angel. She sighed and started twisting the necklace she wore around her neck. This necklace was the meaning of her friendship and love for " him ". The sun was setting and they would be arriving around nightime to Camp Sunshine. The sky was dark with straeks of purple and deep scarlet across it, making it look like a fairy tale dream. This girls name was Sakura Kinomoto. She turned and looked at her best friend Tomoyo. Tomoyo was chatting with her other best friend and Tomoyo's boyfriend, Eriol.  
  
" So Eriol, what do you think gonna happen? "  
  
" I have this feeling......... "  
  
" What do you mean by that! "  
  
" Love, happiness, ect... "  
  
" Oh "  
  
Meanwhile in Hong Kong  
  
" Syaoran, please come here " called Yelan from the den. A young boy with messy brown hair and fierce but sad, amber eyes walked in.  
  
" Yes mother? " he asked looking at the floor and twisting his necklace. The necklace was the only thing to remind him of " her " The one he would do anything for, the one he would protect, the one he fell in love with.  
  
" I've noticed change in you "  
  
".................. "  
  
" When you were in Japan and I spoke to you on the phone, you sounded happy and cheerful "  
  
" Yeah well......... "  
  
" But now back home, you are sad again, why? "  
  
" Um..... "  
  
" It's the Card Mistress, isn't it? I wish to see you happy so your engagment is off and I am sending you back to Japan for summer camp "  
  
" WHA?! "  
  
" Go pack son "  
  
" YAHOO!!!!! " and Syaoran walked happily to his room.  
  
* Vroom* The bus stopped at a gate that had a sign in bright yellow letters " Camp Sunshine ". Sakura streched and got off behind Tomoyo. They met up with Eriol in front of the administration desk.  
  
" Hey girls " said Eriol cheerfully  
  
" Hi " they giggle in unison.  
  
" Let's see....... I'm in cabin 12, how about you? " he said pearing over at a paper  
  
" Cabin 11, next to cabin 12! " exclaimed Tomoyo jumping up and down.  
  
" GUYS! " yelled Yamazaki running up to them.  
  
" Hi " replied Eriol and Tomoyo together  
  
" Where's Chiharu? " asked Sakura  
  
" She got sick so she couldn't come "  
  
Tomoyo laughed and pulled out her camera. Sakura and Eriol looked at eachother started to run from Tomoyo's camera. They ran out to the lake and burst out laughing. Then Tomoyo comes out on Yamazaki's back, with her video camera in her hand, filming.  
  
" YAMA!!! " screamed Chiharu running to the gang  
  
" You're here!! " and they hugged  
  
" I'm sleepy, let's find our cabins " yawned Tomoyo. They found their cabins by the lake.  
  
" All done " cried Sakura. She had just finished unpacking her things. Sakura looked outside and saw the stars out. " I'm going exploring "  
  
" Sakura, it's night out! " called Tomoyo from the bathroom.  
  
" Yeah " agreed Chiharu  
  
Sakura shrugged and changed her outfit. She put on a light, pink sundress that came down to her knees and slip on, platfom, white sandels. ( Again, I had to get my brothers girlfriend to help me ) Sakura brushed her hair and touched her necklace sadly. Sakura headed out and walked down toward the lake and stared at the rippling, water.  
  
" Hello " came a voice from behind  
  
" Huh? wha? hey Eriol "  
  
" Come here " and Eriol grabbed her hand and dragged her to his cabin. He opened the door, and walked in, dragging Sakura with him.  
  
" Eriol-kun? "  
  
" ............ "  
  
" Eriol? "  
  
" ................ "  
  
" ERIOL?!!!!!! "  
  
" Huh? sorry, ummm............. "  
  
" What did you bring me here for? "  
  
" Yamazaki? "  
  
Yamazaki ran out and smiled at Sakura. " We're getting a new recruit for our cabin! "  
  
" So.......... "  
  
" SO!!! WE'RE GETTING SYAORAN LI AS OUR NEW RECRUIT! "  
  
" NOWAY!!! " and Sakura started to jump up and down.  
  
" Yes way!! "  
  
" YAY!!! " they all cheered  
  
" So this is cabin 12? " Syaoran asked the camp counsler. He was in front of his cabin and could hear noises from it.  
  
" Yup " answered the counsler walking back to his office. Syaoran breathed in and slowly opened the door, but before he could he was almost trampled!! Eriol came running out, with Sakura following him. Sakura and Eriol were covered in crazy string. Sakura jumped on him and they rolled on the grass, laughing.  
  
" GUYS?! " shouted Yamazaki, also covered in crazy string  
  
" What?! " they laughed together  
  
" Li-kun is here!! "  
  
" Li-kun?! " they exclaimed and got up and ran back to the cabin.  
  
Syaoran smiled when he saw Sakura bouncing in with Eriol following.  
  
" Syaoran!! " she laughed hugging him. And this is what Syaoran wanted, to have Sakura in his arms forever!  
  
Nice first chapter, eh? Tell me about it, give me advice and ideas if you want! No flames because I'm sensitive! :: Sniff, sniff :: Just kidding, say what ya want, I don't care  
  
------------------ preview of next chapter -------------------  
  
Sakura walked happily down to the lake. They were having canue lessons today. She had partnered with Syaoran and Eriol for it.  
  
" Hey Sakura-chan! " greeted Syaoran  
  
" Hi guys " greeted Sakura looking at the canue and smiling  
  
" Let's go! " announced Eriol picking up a paddle. Syaoran picked up the other and Sakura got in. Let's toy with my decendent thought Eriol smirking. He used his magic to make the canue break and flip all three of them in the water. Sakura floated up and swam around, looking for the boys. She saw Syaoran and Eriol going toward the dock. When she got there, they helped her up.  
  
" Look what you did, Eriol! " muttered Syaoran  
  
" It wasn't his fault, it was an accident! " gasped Sakura taking Eriol's defense.  
  
" It was HIS fault! you could have got hurt, I think he ENJOYS making me miserable! "  
  
" Leave him alone! "  
  
" NO "  
  
" YES "  
  
" NO "  
  
" YES "  
  
" Well fine, then LEAVE ME ALONE KINOMOTO! " and Syaoran glared at her and stormed off.  
  
" Fine! "  
  
------------------ End of preview -------------------------------  
  
credits will be in next chapter called " Sakura and Syaoran, friends till the end " 


	13. Sakura and Syaoran, friends till the end

A summer's dream  
  
chapter2- Sakura and Syaoran, friends till the end!  
  
  
  
* SCREECHHHHHHH * " HOE?! " screamed Sakura jumping up and almost falling out of her bunkbed. Since Sakura had the top bunk and Tomoyo safely had the bottom, Sakura had a bigger risk of falling and hurting herself.  
  
" Get up Sakura-chan! " cried Tomoyo from below  
  
" Coming " and Sakura climbed down groggily. Tomoyo was already dressed in camp sunshine's uniform. It consisted of a yellow, T-shirt with ' Camp sunshine ' on it and for the girls, short, white shorts. It also had a white visor that went with it. Sakura sighed and brushed her, sweet smelling, silky hair. Then she got dressed and followed Tomoyo outside. They walked together to the mess hall where breakfast was currenly being served. Sakura and Tomoyo spotted Chiharu and Yamazaki, so they headed over there.  
  
" Hey! " greeted Chiharu smacking Yamazaki on the head.  
  
" So, what's up? " asked Sakura un-zipping her backpack and taking out a pink diary.  
  
" Yama's telling lies again! " warned Chiharu glaring at Yamazaki  
  
" Mmmmm " and she took out a pink gel pen to go with it.  
  
" What's that? " pointed out Tomoyo, gestering to her diary and pen.  
  
" Nothing! "  
  
" Seems like somthing to me "  
  
" Well, if you must know, Yukito-san wanted me to do a project for him. "  
  
" Oh, what? "  
  
" Interview my friends and hand it in to him. He wants to post it in his highschools paper "  
  
" Sugoi! "  
  
" Yeah, wow.............. "  
  
Eriol and Syaoran entered the mess hall. They looked around and saw Chiharu sitting next to Yamazaki hitting him, Yamazaki with his finger in the air, meaning one thing, Tomoyo sitting across from them, giggling and shoving her camera in Sakura's face, Sakura next to Tomoyo scribbling in a notebook and at the same time, avoiding Tomoyo's camera. Eriol and Syaoran exchanged a look that meant Don't-laugh- or- else and walked over to them.  
  
" Ohayo T-chan, ohayo cherry blossom! " announced Eriol sitting next Yamazaki.  
  
" HEY!! " shouted Tomoyo running to him and hugging him to death.  
  
" C..an't...breathe! " he gasped clutching his neck  
  
" Very funny " she replied raising an eyebrow and sitting back down by Sakura.  
  
" Hi Sakura " Syaoran said sitting next to her " What are you writing? "  
  
" Nothing " answered Sakura not looking up.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged at Syaoran and went back to her camera work. Syaoran sighed, he didn't like being ignored, especially by Sakura.  
  
" Please settle down! " exclaimed the counsler walking up on stage. The room went quiet as the kids stared at the counsler. The counsler was short, had spiked blond hair and pool blue/greenish eyes, His name was Dustin!!! ( Wait, am I describing myself? better change that ) His name wasn't Dustin, it was Sakai. I'll make him tall too. " Okay, today begins canue lessons and the soccor tournment. Sign up for which one or both you would like to attend today. Canue lessons are at 3pm, while the soccor tournment is at 10am ( It was 8am right now ) the rest of the day, you can sign up for activites like crafts and dodgeball. But basicly, you're on your own "  
  
The kids cheered and left the hall. Sakura put her diary and pen in her backpack and headed out after the rest.  
  
" Kinomoto? " came a voice from behind her. Sakura stopped and turned around to see Mizuki from her baseball game walking up to her. " It is you! "  
  
" Hey, you're here too? " said Sakura smiling warmly.  
  
Mizuki blushed and nodded yes. He and Sakura headed out together, chatting about stuff.  
  
" Have you seen Sakura?! " asked Syaoran pacing around and around.  
  
" The answer is the same as it was 5 min ago, NO! " replied Eriol getting slightly annoyed.  
  
" I saw her with some guy " answered Chiharu not looking up from her sewing project.  
  
" WHAT?! " shouted Syaoran  
  
" I didn't take to much notice to it " and she shrugged  
  
" Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr "  
  
They saw Sakura wave to a boy and slowly walk up to them. " Hey peeps " she giggled.  
  
Syaoran was furiose was kept his anger inside. Great he thought First Hiragizawa and now that guy! My day can't get any worse and he thought about that crazy string incident last night between Sakura and Eriol. Styaoran shook the thoughts out of his head and turned to his friends.  
  
" What are you guys gonna do today? " he groaned leaning against a tree with his back toward Sakura.  
  
" Well, I'm gonna do the soccor tournment and canue lessons later. Then mabye I'll try scary story telling at night " yawned Eriol scratching the back of his head.  
  
" Defidently photography in about an hour and then mabye singing later on " cried Tomoyo holding her camera up.  
  
" Sewing " said Chiharu holding up her needlework that was very...err.....weird.  
  
" What do you call that? * SMACK * ow.....anyway, soccor tournment and story telling at night " repled Yamazaki rubbing his head where he got hit. Everybody turned and stared at Sakura.  
  
" Umm.........Mizuki and I are taking canue lessons and the soccor thing, then we're gonna play a game of baseball with the highschoolers. His brother is here, ya know " she answered looking at the ground.  
  
" Let's get going, I wanna go swim before all this! " exclaimed Tomoyo running away dragging Eriol.  
  
Chiharu grabbed Yamazaki by his foot and dragged him toward the sewing room. Sakura looked at Syaoran, he didn't look back. Why is he mad? she thought.  
  
" Um....what do ya wanna do? " she asked pearing over at him.  
  
" I dunno " said Syaoran coldly and still not looking at her. Sakura turned away and stared at the ground, tears welling in her jade eyes. Syaoran's heart melted when he glanced over at her. He felt guilty It's not like he's her boyfriend he thought staring at her, feeling sorry. " Gomen " he whispered, now looking at the ground. Sakura looked up and turned to him.  
  
" No prob " she smiled brillantly.  
  
" I'm sorry " he muttered not daring to look in her eyes.  
  
" It's okay " and she hugged him. Syaoran hugged back and smiled, why should he be jealous anyway?  
  
The soccor tournment was great. Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol and Yamazaki managed to be on the same team. They creamed the other team and had a fun time doing it. Syaoran noticed that Sakura was just as good as he was at soccor ( Which means GREAT AT IT! )  
  
They ate lunch outside with Tomoyo and Eriol under a Cherry Blossom tree. Mizuki walked away from the girls drooling over him and saw Sakura laughing with some friends. he smirked and pushed back his jet black hair with navy blue streaks in it and walked to her cooly. " Hey Kinomoto, can I call you Sakura? " he said when he arrived there.  
  
" Sure " answered Sakura smiling.  
  
" Wanna come for a walk? "  
  
" I can't, I have to go to canue lessons after this "  
  
" Aww, come on! please!!!!!! "  
  
" Um......... " she looked at Tomoyo who just shoved her camera in Sakura's face. She looked at Eriol, who was nodding yes and then she looked at Syaoran, who was glaring at Mizuki. Sakura didn't know what to take that for and stood up. Syaoran looked at her with disbelief but again hid his anger and turned away. Sakura and Mizuki walked away laughing and joking around.  
  
" You should go after her " whispered Eriol in his ear.  
  
Syaoran shook his head no and walked away, toward the lake.  
  
" Let's partner with Sakura! " announced Eriol climbing in the canue  
  
" She's probably with what's his face " mumbled Syaoran looking at the water.  
  
" But we need three and I want Sakki-chan! "  
  
" ........... "  
  
" You know you want her in our group too "  
  
" ............ "  
  
" You're totaly jealous! "  
  
" ............ "  
  
" There's nothing to be jealous of man! "  
  
" Will you SHUT-UP?! "  
  
" Okay, gomen, jeeze " and Eriol started to run his fingers through the water.  
  
" ....................... "  
  
" Besides, I already asked her and she promised she would! "  
  
" Wha?!!! "  
  
" You have nothing to be jealous of! "  
  
" Mabye you're right......... "  
  
  
  
Sakura walked happily down to the lake. They were having canue lessons today. She had partnered with Syaoran and Eriol for it.  
  
" Hey Sakura-chan! " greeted Syaoran  
  
" Hi guys " greeted Sakura looking at the canue and smiling  
  
" Let's go! " announced Eriol picking up a paddle. Syaoran picked up the other and Sakura got in. Let's toy with my decendent thought Eriol smirking. He used his magic to make the canue break and flip all three of them in the water. Sakura floated up and swam around, looking for the boys. She saw Syaoran and Eriol going toward the dock. When she got there, they helped her up.  
  
" Look what you did, Eriol! " muttered Syaoran  
  
" It wasn't his fault, it was an accident! " gasped Sakura taking Eriol's defense.  
  
" It was HIS fault! you could have got hurt, I think he ENJOYS making me miserable! "  
  
" Leave him alone! "  
  
" NO "  
  
" YES "  
  
" NO "  
  
" YES "  
  
" Well fine, then LEAVE ME ALONE KINOMOTO! " and Syaoran glared at her and stormed off.  
  
" Fine! "  
  
  
  
Ooooooooooooo, cliffhanger! I'm evil, aren't I? SAKURA LOVER, I don't think that it's too fast. I wanted Syaoran in all the chapters so I put him in the first on quickly. It's not like I'm gonna have 50 chapters!!!!!  
  
Help me Chibi!!!! and you too Melanie!  
  
----------------- preview of next chapter ----------------------  
  
  
  
" W.....will you be my girlfriend? " asked Mizuki smiling at her. How can she pass me up?  
  
" Uhh........um....well.....Syaoran is kinda " stuttered Sakura blushing  
  
" But you and that guy had a fight! so technicly you're broke up! "  
  
" I don't...know "  
  
" Please?! "  
  
" I...uh...... "  
  
" Come on Sakura, I love you "  
  
Sakura froze, she didn't feel the same for him, did she? " I gotta go! " and she ran away from him as fast as she could.  
  
Mizuki snapped his fingers and cursed under his breathe.  
  
Good, I'm away from that creep thought Sakura looking back and running. She didn't realize it but she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a amber eyed boy with chestnut colored hair. " S..Syaoran? you came back? " gasped Sakura getting up.  
  
-------------End of preview! "  
  
I am evil!!! HA  
  
Gohan: Credits!  
  
David: Hurry up already! 


	14. The after math of the fight

The after math of the fight  
  
  
  
Thanks nate, I knew I was spelling it wrong but didn't know how! I'll spell it right next time, promise!! Kittyangel, I'll help ya! Ask away.................. I should put in more Kero, shouldn't I? Well talk to ya later! Since I'm in a good mood because I don't have to go to school today and Maryland won at final four championship I will write!! Even SAKURA LOVER can't ruin my mood! Gomen SAKURA LOVER but I still think it's going to slow, eveyone has their own opinons so keep telling me my mistakes so I can correct them!  
  
Gohan  
  
  
  
Sakura walked back to her cabin. She opened the door and slammed it shut. Tomoyo saw this and rushed over to her. " Sakura-chan? "  
  
" Leave me alone! " yelled Sakura throwing her visor at the floor.  
  
" Very well " and Tomoyo left the cabin shaking her head.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Syaoran shoved Eriol out of his way and headed to in his cabin. Eriol fell to the floor with a thud!  
  
Eriol, being the wise guy said " If you wanna play karate masters than at least tell me!! "  
  
Syaoran glared at him and stomped into the cabin.  
  
" I believe this is a side of you, I've never witnessed " laughed Eriol flopping on his bed.  
  
" I hate Japan! " muttered Syaoran taking out his cell phone. He wouldn't usually say that but now he was angry. He dialed home. * Ring, ring *  
  
" Hello? " answered a girls voice  
  
" Melin, put mother on "  
  
" Okay, hold AUNTIE!!!! "  
  
" Hello, Syaoran " came Yelans voice  
  
" Mother I wish to come home "  
  
" As you wish, you leave tommorow night " and she hung up. Yelan shook her head in disaproval and headed back to her study.  
  
" WHAT?! " screeched Eriol  
  
" You heard me! " sneered Syaoran shutting his suitcase. He just told Eriol that he was going back to Hong Kong.  
  
" But you can't, we're your friends, you can't throw us out like that! "  
  
" I have no friends, especially not you "  
  
" I thought.... "  
  
" You thought wrong, I am not your friend or anyone elses "  
  
" Decendent? "  
  
" Leave me alone "  
  
" As you wish " and Eriol exited sadly. Syaoran watched him go and went out as well.  
  
Eriol ran around and spotted Tomoyo messing with her camera lenses. " T!!! " he called out to her.  
  
" Eriol? " she asked puzzled  
  
" My decendent is going home after a stupid fight I caused "  
  
" Sakura told me but not about Li-kun going home! "  
  
" I made the canoe break and he blamed me, it was my fault. Sakura took my side and they got in a argument "  
  
" Oh Eriol "  
  
" And he just told me that none of us are his friends, I feel horrible "  
  
" Me too, Sakura and I wanted to be his friends "  
  
" It was wrong what he said "  
  
" Very " Tomoyo and Eriol walked down to the campfire together.  
  
Might as well go to the campfire Sakura thought as she brushed her hair. She left her cabin and headed toward the campfire. She saw Syaoran next to Eriol and decided to go there. " Hey guys! " she greeted cheerfully  
  
" Hello Sakura-chan! " cried Eriol elbowing Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran glared at him and then at her. Sakura shook her head slowly and sat next to Eriol. " Where's T? "  
  
" By Chiharu and Yama "  
  
" Kay "  
  
The counsler came up and announced " Good evening, we have a new counsler for cabin 11 and 12! "  
  
" Who? " asked the kids looking around.  
  
" Touya Kinomoto!!! "  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " screamed Sakura falling on Eriol in a awkward position. Everyone turned to Sakura and stared.  
  
" Umm.....Touya is Sakura Kinomoto's oniichan, Sakura? "  
  
" Gomen " and she got off Eriol. Touya stepped up and smirked at them all.  
  
" NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO " yelled Sakura jumping up.  
  
" Hello, Kaijuu!!! " laughed Touya  
  
" Not you!!! YOU had to follow me, didn't you? "  
  
" Yup "  
  
" NOOOOOOOO "  
  
" Now I can watch over you!! HAHAHAHA "  
  
" God I hate you "  
  
" On to other things " interupted Sakai breaking Touya and Sakura apart. " One of our campers is going home tommorow "  
  
" Hoe? " said Sakura looking around  
  
" Apparently Syaoran Li decided he wanted to go home "  
  
" HOE? "  
  
" Sakura?! "  
  
" Gomen, demo.......... "  
  
" Eh? "  
  
" Never mind "  
  
" Okay, enjoy tonights scary stories!! " he stepped off.  
  
Sakura looked over at Syaoran who had his back toward Eriol. " Why? " she asked  
  
" Because I hate it here " he said blankly knowing he would regret it.  
  
" Demo........ "  
  
" I'm outta here " and he stormed off.  
  
The next day  
  
Sakura stared at her salad with a blank look. Tomoyo felt concerned for her friend and exchanged a nervous look with Eriol. The three of them were eating lunch on a picnic table. Sakura was unnaturally silent.  
  
" Sakura?!!! " yelled Mizuki running up to her  
  
" Hey " she mumbled  
  
" Come for a walk? "  
  
" Sure " Sakura and Mizuki left.  
  
Tomoyo turned to Eriol " Ya know, Li-kun has a right to be jealous "  
  
" Sakura truly loves him, I'm not sure he loves her anymore though " sighed Eriol looking at the sky.  
  
" How could YOU of all people say THAT?! " and Tomoyo smacked him with her camera  
  
" Ow "  
  
" W.....will you be my girlfriend? " asked Mizuki smiling at her How can she pass me up?  
  
" Uhh............um...well Syaoran is kinda " stuttered Sakura blushing  
  
" But you and that guy had a fight! So technicly you're broke up! "  
  
" I don't...know "  
  
" Please?! "  
  
" I...uh....... "  
  
" Come on Sakura, I love you "  
  
Sakura froze, she didn't feel the same for him, did she? " I gotta go! " and she ran from him as fast as she could.  
  
Mizuki snapped his fingers and cursed under his breathe.  
  
  
  
Good, I'm away from that creep thought Sakura looking back and running. She didn't realize it but she bumped into somone. She looked up and saw a amber eyed boy with chestnut colored hair. " S...Syaoran? "You came back? " gasped Sakura getting up.  
  
" No, I leave tommorow " he replied coldly  
  
" Oh............ "  
  
Syaoran glared at her and walked off, without a second glance back. Sakura sadly looked up at the sky, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
" Kaijuu, kaijuu? KAIJUU!!!!!!! " repeated Touya for the millonth time.  
  
" Huh, what oniichan? "  
  
" You have a guest, just don't let it loose " he opend the door and somthing with a flash of yellow flew in a hugged Sakura.  
  
" KERO-CHAN!!! " Sakura screamed happily hugging the little guardian beast.  
  
" I MISSED YOU!!! " cried Kero  
  
" I thought you were with Suppi? "  
  
" I didn't want to stay at his house anymore so I asked Touya if I could come here and see YOU!! "  
  
" That's great "  
  
" Let's eat! " Sakura fell, anime style. Kero would never change one bit. " I invited my friends over the up-coming dance! "  
  
" Kero-chan, what dance? "  
  
" The dance at the end of camp, in 2 weeks ( They don't stay in camp all summer long ) I can't wait! "  
  
" Me neither " said Sakura sarcasticly  
  
" Let's eat, GIMME PUDDING!!!!! "  
  
" .......... "  
  
" I have a new cheer!! "  
  
" Don't..... "  
  
" GIMME PUDDING, GIMME FOOD!!!, WITHOUT CANDY, I WON'T BE IN A GOOD MOOD!!!!!! "  
  
" KERO!!!!! "  
  
" Gomen, let's eat!!! "  
  
Sakura skipped over to the boys cabin with Kero on her shoulder. It was night out so no one who didn't know Kero, would see him. ( Yamazaki and Chiharu know about the cards and stuff ) She knocked on the door and Eriol answered it franticly. " Sakura-chan and Kero-chan, took you long enough! "  
  
" Sorry " and she walked in. Kero flew off her shoulder and began to circle the room, flying into things on the way.  
  
" What's up with him? " asked Yamazaki sweatdropping.  
  
" He's hyper "  
  
" Oh.....wow "  
  
" YOU!!! " yelled Kero landing in front of Syaoran.  
  
" Me " said Syaoran brushing past him.  
  
" Where are you going? " asked Sakura running up to him and blocking his way out.  
  
" Home "  
  
Sakura's face fell and she moved out of the way. Eriol jumped up and grabbed his decendent by the back of the collar. " I did break the canoe because I felt like messing with you, okay? stop being an asshole! " he sneered through gritted teeth. Syaoran pulled himself free and continued walking. " Why are you ditching your friends? "  
  
" I have no friends " Syaoran said angrily and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Eriol, Sakura, Yamazaki and Kero stared at the door in disbelief. Little did they know that Tomoyo, Chiharu and Touya witnessed the whole thing by spying. Also did he know that two curious guardians and one furious one, were watching from above.  
  
" He's hurting my mistress!!! " exclaimed the one with silver hair and huge, wings  
  
" Interesting...... " stated the panther like one  
  
" Kawaii!!!!, oh, wait I mean, how..umm....err.....odd " said the one with pink/redish hair and butterfly type wings.  
  
  
  
-----------------Preview of next chapter ------------------------  
  
Sakura nods and yelled " RELEASE!! " A pink staff appeared with a star on top.  
  
" Now " Eriol brings his closer " Let's find it "  
  
" Let's go! " The pair run off into the forest searching around.  
  
" There you are!! " exclaimed Keroberos flying up to them. " What is it? "  
  
" I don't know " answered Sakura looking around  
  
" Mistress, do you sense it? " asked Yue leaning against a tree, all bored like.  
  
" I sense somthing, Eriol? "  
  
" It......err.....can't be...can it? " stuttered Eriol  
  
" Huh? " the two guardians and mistress shouted at him.  
  
Eriol backed way against a tree, strembling with fear. " Behind you Sakura!! "  
  
Sakura slowly turned around " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH "  
  
  
  
--------------------- End of preview ------------------------------  
  
Tune in for the next chapter The dark force appears part 1  
  
  
  
GO GO DUSTIN-CHAN, CHECK!!!!!!! Yay, I brought Kero in!!! Don't worry, I'll bring Yue in as well!!! This chapter was longer than usual. Gomen, I had too much to write! Thank you all!!!  
  
Gohan: To the credits or the cool peeps  
  
Ryan: I hate this  
  
Gohan: Hate what?  
  
Ryan: You  
  
Gohan: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr :: grabs Syaoran's sword and cuts Ryan :: You're not gonna be in the next one either!  
  
GO GO PEEPS-CHAN, CHECK ( Gomen, I just enjoy saying that ever since I got a sound of it )  
  
Kittyangel " Hi Melanie, I'll call you Mel, Hi MEL!!! GO GO MEL-CHAN CHECK!!!  
  
Nate0130  
  
Wiza_Dan_U : You know where I live? Where's a Clow book when you need one?  
  
Wusai : I PUT YUE IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Guys, I was really, hyper, gomen!  
  
Gohan 


	15. The dark force appears part 1

The dark force appears part 1  
  
I BROKE 100 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAY!!!! If I have your e- mail, I will send you my fav CCS pic because I got 100 reviews!  
  
Sakura blinked back tears and sat down on the floor. Eriol sat next to her also feeling rejected. Kero flew to his mistress's aid and sighed. Yamazaki flopped down on a bed and gazed at the ceiling. They felt bad, did I say bad, I meant HORRIBLE! You see, Eriol thought and considered Syaoran his best friend, Sakura loved Syaoran and wanted to see him again, Kero didn't like the " Gaki " but was going to change his attitude toward him for the sake of his mistress and Yamazaki thought Syaoran was a cool guy and loved it when he believed his lies. They sat there in silence, knowing that they were never going to see Syaoran Li, the boy from Hong Kong, ever again and they blamed themselfs for it.  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked back at ' Camp Sunshine ' as he was driven out of sight. He had only been gone 5 min and already he missed it. He wanted to apologize to his friends but they probably moved on. He felt a twinge of guilt toward the way he was treating them. After all, they were trying to be his friends, real friends. Back in Hong Kong, he didn't really have any " real " friends. He had a lot of people he hung out with, but none that would actully disagree with him or fight with him. His so called friends were afraid of his familys power and treated Syaoran like a 6 year old. They gave him everything and agreed with him because if they didn't, his family would probably go after them. Syaoran turned back to the limo driver and sighed. He knew he would never have it this good in Hong Kong or even have it as good as Hiragizawa! Hiragizawa was lucky, he had friends, a girlfriend and was loved by everyone, even though he had been the one that had caused havoc, in order for Sakura to change her cards into Sakura cards, he was still a trusted member of Sakura's little  
  
" Team " that included Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero, Yukito, Suppi and Nakaru ( That's how you spell it, right? ) He groaned and looked out the side window, he would be at the airport soon. Three things would happen to him 1. His friends would never want to see him again because of the mean things he said 2. Sakura wouldn't love him or even like him anymore 3. His mother, sister and cousin are gonna demand why he wanted to come back and he would have no choice but to tell them the truth. He clutched his necklace and pulled it off, breaking the gold chain in half. Friends forever? he thought. We can't even stay friends for a month! Syaoran shifted and looked at the necklace she gave him. It was too painful to think about all those memories with Sakura............. He held back tears and thrust it out the open window, regretting it, the moment it hit the road.  
  
  
  
" LALALALALALALALALA!!!!! " sang Kero splashing in the water. He, Tomoyo, Sakura and Eriol had all gone to the indoor swimming pool. Kero was having a fine time, splashing and playing. Eriol and Sakura were a wreck, they wouldn't eat, sleep or even talk without being asked too. Tomoyo was confused, she didn't witness the whole thing, just a portion of it. Sakura sat on a patio table staring out the window. Eriol was on the edge of the pool, a blank look in his usually mysterious blue eyes.  
  
" Kaijuu?! " called Touya stepping in the room.  
  
Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and turned to him.  
  
" Let's go out for ice cream, you too Eriol "  
  
Sakura slowly got up and headed to her brother, Eriol followed.  
  
" Care to come, Tomoyo? "  
  
" Okee dokee " and she ran to him, snatching Kero from the pool in the making.  
  
They walked down the road, away from Camp Sunshine. Touya wanted to walk because it was a lovly day out. He and Kero chatted about gaki's and kaijuu's to cameras and reincarnations. Sakura saw a glint on the road that caught her eye. She peered over at it and stopped. It was glinting! Sakura moved slowly to it and knelt down. She saw a broken chain that led to a charm, the charm read " friends ". Sakura gasped and picked up the chain. Now she knew that Syaoran didn't want to be her friend or even love her! She quickly hurried over to her friends, hiding her depression.  
  
One week later  
  
Sakura had managed to fix the necklace she'd given Syaoran with her magic. The camp was empty because most of the kids went on a trip in the wilderness and wouldn't be back for 3 days. Only Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Yamazaki stayed. Of course Kero did too and Touya because he's their counsler. Sakura sat in her cabin with Kero, because the gang had decided to go fishing. She put her pen down from her notebook and went over her work. She remembered the day Yukito asked her to become a writer for his highschool's paper.  
  
********* Flashback *********  
  
" Sakura-chan!!! " yelled Yukito running to her.  
  
Sakura blushed and smiled " Yeah?! "  
  
" I just read that essay you wrote, it was great! "  
  
Sakura blushed harder " Arigato "  
  
" Will you write for my school's paper? "  
  
" Hai!!! "  
  
" Good, write about your friends, we're eager to hear! " and he left.  
  
******** End of flashback *********  
  
Sakura had already finished half of her work. She'd done Yukito, Touya, Tomoyo, Eriol and Rita. She still had alot to do, though. Sakura stood up and paced around the cabin, thinking of what to do. She dug through her suitcase and took out a photo camera ( A kind that takes pictures ) and left the cabin. She saw Eriol and Tomoyo splashing eachother and grinned. Sakura bent down and took a snapshot of the two laughing and splashing. Sakura took off in search of Chigaru and Yamazaki but couldn't find them, so she went back to her cabin. Kero was there in a litle Kero-sized jacuzzi. He had on dark shades, and had a drink with a little umbrella in it. He was floating on a rubber ducky, sleeping like a baby. Sakura smiled and sat down on a bed. She sighed and looked over at her table, where the charm lay. She got up and went over to her dresser. Sakura took out an envelope, she put the charm in with a note.  
  
To whoever finds this-  
  
Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I can't bear to look at this anymore. Too many memories, please take it and wear it, because I wear the forever half and mabye we can be friends forever.  
  
Truly  
  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Sakura, with a flick of her wand and the move card, sent it out the window, to anyone who finds it. She bent her head down low and stared at the wooden floor. Kero slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Luxary he thought then he gazed over at his mistress. Soft, flowing sparkles were coming from her face, but he couldn't see it because she had her head down pretty low. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she was crying. Kero jumped out of his tub and flew over to Sakura. " Sakura? " he asked concerned. Sakura turned away from him and quickly wiped her tears away.  
  
" SAKURA?! " yelled Eriol running to her with his staff held tightly to his side.  
  
" Eriol? " said Sakura puzzled  
  
They were at the edge of a forest, that she didn't reconize.  
  
" Pull out your staff!! "  
  
" Kay, where's Kero and Yue? Shouldn't they be here? "  
  
" Just pull out the staff!! "  
  
Sakura nods and yelled " RELEASE!! " A pink staff appeared with a star on top.  
  
" Now " Eriol brings his closer " Let's find it "  
  
" Let's go! " The pair run off into the forest searching around.  
  
" There you are!! " exclaimed Keroberos flying up to them. " What is it? "  
  
" I don't know " answered Sakura looking around  
  
" Mistress, do you sense it? " asked Yue leaning against a tree, all bored like.  
  
" I sense somthing, Eriol? "  
  
" It......err.....can't be...can it? " stuttered Eriol  
  
" Huh? " the two guardians and mistress shouted at him.  
  
Eriol backed way against a tree, strembling with fear. " Behind you Sakura!! "  
  
Sakura slowly turned around " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH "  
  
  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " screamed Sakura shooting up from bed.  
  
" Sakura? " mumbled Tomoyo turning on the light  
  
" What's wrong! " exclaimed Chiharu helping Sakura down from top bunk.  
  
" I heard screaming " yawned Kero flying down from Sakura's bunk.  
  
" I had a dream " groaned Sakura because her head hurt and her back ached.  
  
" Well what was it? " whispered Chiharu sitting on the floor indian style and rasp with attention.  
  
" Yeah, explain " Tomoyo said sitting next to Chiharu wondering why Sakura screamed.  
  
" Okay " replied Sakura still standing and walking around in a circle. " Well I was at the edge of a forest with Eriol, he had his staff out and told me to get mine out. I did this and we ran into the forest, where we were greeted by Keroberos " she nodded to Kero " And Yue. Eriol must've sensed somthing because he got all tense and nervous. He said there was somyhing behind me and he backed away. I turned and screamed. There was a shadowy figure but that's all I can remeber "  
  
Chiharu sighed dreamily " And I thought my nightmares about Yama being president were scary "  
  
Sakura laughed with the rest.  
  
  
  
" Nice to see you again " greeted melin when Syaoran walked through the door of his mansion. He glared at her and stomped up to his room, slamming his door rather loudly.  
  
" Sheesh, nice to see you too " muttered Melin walking back to the kitchen.  
  
She saw one of the Li sisters in there, Siefa ( Is that how you spell it? )  
  
"Hello coz " giggled Siefa looking up from her homework " Is little chibi wolf, back yet? "  
  
Malin chuckled at the pet name his family gave Syaoran " Yup and he's the same old Syaoran "  
  
" Awwwwwwww, did his girlfriend dump him?! " and the two cracked up.  
  
" Probably not " and melin waved bye and headed to her house. She walked down the streets of Hong Kong, one of the busiest citys around! Her home came in focus when she noticed a pretty pink envelope in a cherry blossom tree ( U-chan was gonna take me to the cherry blossom festival in Washington D.C but we went to a carnival instead : Yeah Mel, it's the same one where my brother saw his girlfriend and ditched me : ) Malin was curious and grabbed the envelope. She slowly opened it and her ruby red eyes widened and glistened with tears. Didn't Syaoran tell me that he had a necklace like this from Sakura? she thought admiring the charm. It was sparkly then ever, it just glowed. Melin stuffed it back in the envelope and her eyes went over the note. This is it for sure!!! she mentally cheered in her mind. " Sakura Kinomoto, that was his girlfriend, wonder what happened? " she said aloud to no one. Melin turned and headed back to the Li mansion, she needed more details about her cousins little incident.  
  
I put my heart into this chapter! I thought you guys would like this one because it's more Me! Today I have a friendly conversation with my new girlfriend Stephanie! She's new and likes CCS!! Drop her an E-mail at chibisakuratrunks@msn.com. For now, let's talk with my friend Sarah!! Or old girlfriend  
  
Sarah : Konnichi wa Dustin  
  
Gohan : It's GOHAN  
  
Sarah : Whatever  
  
Gohan : Guess what? U-chan ordered me CCS the second movie!!!! I will get it soon, I can't wait!  
  
Sarah : On to the credits  
  
Gohan : That was my line!!  
  
Sarah : Whatever  
  
Gohan : CREDITS  
  
Sarah : Dustin is still hyper  
  
Gohan : Go, Go-hey!!! GOHAN!!  
  
Sarah : see  
  
Gohan : :: Ignores Sarah :: On to the credits  
  
Kittyangel: Hi Mel, go ahead call me Dusty, my gramma does so why not you too? :: curses under breathe ::  
  
Time Warp: Thankyou!!!  
  
brittany: I dated somone named Britany before  
  
Cutie Blossom: Syaoran will come back!! I assure you!  
  
GO, GO, DUSTIN-CHAN, CHECK!!!! 


	16. Touya's plan

Touya's plan  
  
  
  
Sakura threw down her pen, wondering what that dream meant? Her eyes shifted to the window, where she saw a little bird chirping and flying around. Resting her chin on her hand, she gazed longily at the bird.  
  
" Sakura? " asked Kero coming in the cabin.  
  
" Huh? Yes? " Sakura snapped back to reality  
  
" You were spacing again "  
  
" Yeah, well............. " Sakura gazed out at the shimmering lake. Kero sighed, ever since the " Gaki " left, Sakura had been spacing out alot. The tiny guardian calmy, but fast, flew out of the open window, toward the counsler's cabin. He saw Touya, writing a postcard. Probably for Yue's borrowed form he though flying in and landing on Touya's desk.  
  
" What is it? " answered Touya not looking up.  
  
" Sakura again " Kero replied gloomily  
  
" Again, I swear when I get my hands on that Gaki "  
  
" First of all, you will not touch the gaki, as long as I'm Sakura's guardian, secondly, what are we gonna do? " The guardian beast slumped against a picture of Touya's family. Kero turned and studied the picture carefully. It was at Christmas time, Sakura was in the middle with him on her shoulder. Touya was next to her, doing his goofy smile and on Sakura's other side was Fujitaka, smiling. Kero's mind wandered to Clow Reed, sure he missed him but he liked living with Sakura and her family better. Kero fluttered over to the window and smirked. So Yue's near he pondered smirking broadly.  
  
" Okay, Kero?! " muttered Touya finishing his postcard.  
  
" Yes? " said Kero turning to him.  
  
" I gotta mail this, wanna come and talk? "  
  
" Sure " The two left the cabin in search of the mailbox.  
  
Melin approached the Li mansion. She slowly but surely walked up to the door and went in. The Li sisters were being hyper as usual, running around, teasing Syaoran, eating......the list go's on.  
  
She walked down the gloomy hall of the mansion. She arrived at door and slowly brought her fist up and knocked. * Knock, knock *  
  
" What? " snapped Syaoran's voice from inside  
  
" Please open up! " pleaded Melin  
  
" No! "  
  
" Come on! "  
  
" No "  
  
" I...I.....have somthing you may want "  
  
" No, just go! "  
  
" Fine " Melin walked off in huff, frowning. She sighed and muttered somthing that sounded like " boys " under her breathe. She stomped away " All well, it's his loss "  
  
Syaoran leaned against his wall, bored and sad. He hated being back here in Hong Kong. Somthing about Japan made him want to go back, like an invisible force. He knew that force very well, the force that Sakura Kinomoto drew him into and now he can't escape. " They're probably mad at me " he moaned staring around the blackened darkness. He wondered what Melin wanted to show him that was so important. He opened his door and quietly walked downstairs. He saw his cousin, fumbling with a shiny thing in her hands.  
  
" What's that? " asked Syaoran cooly pointing at the shiny thing  
  
" Wouldn't you like to know?! " smirked Melin  
  
" Just show me the damn thing! "  
  
" Okay, coz "  
  
" Don't call me that! "  
  
" Whatever chibi " she tossed him the chain and the note and left. Syaoram gazed upon the chain and charm. He shifted to the note and gasped.  
  
" Oh god............... "  
  
" That's, that! " announced Touya closing the mailbox.  
  
" Goody!! " exclaimed Kero doing a loopty loop in the air.  
  
" Now, I have a wonderful plan!! "  
  
" Wha? "  
  
" Well, I'll tell you this, you play a major role " Touya grinned like a madman.  
  
" ANNNNDDDDDDD CUT!!! " cried Tomoyo clicking off her camera.  
  
" Okay " groaned Eriol getting out of the odd postion. Tomoyo was video taping the camp and demanded Eriol to be in it, as the tour guide.  
  
" Now, we covered everything, Touya-san wants us to meet him by the lake "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" He didn't say "  
  
" Let's get going, T " They headed off toward the lake, wondering what Touya was planning in that evil mind of his.  
  
I wonder where evryone is? Sakura thought walking around the camp. No one was anywhere to be seen. She felt alone and sighed. Sakura climbed a hill and gazed out at the open world beneath her. She felt the wind run through her hair and the air through her lungs!  
  
" Okay " said Touya walking in front of Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero, Chiharu and Yamazaki.  
  
" I have this plan, that will make Sakura and all of you feel alot better! " he smirked evily.  
  
" What is it? " asked Chiharu  
  
" " Did you know that plans were oringinaly invented by the mole people who tried to escape from Sabertooths? " lied Yamazaki  
  
Kero's beady eyes widened " Oh, really? "  
  
" Yes " added Eriol " They built sneaky plans to run from the animals trying to attack them "  
  
" AND!!! " Eriol and Yamazaki said in unison " They also----OWWWWWWWWW "  
  
" LIES, LIES, LIES!!! " yelled Tomoyo and Chiharu at the same time. Chiharu hit Yamazaki with a mallet and Tomoyo hit Eriol with her video camera.  
  
Touya sweatdroped and cleared his throat " Ahem! On to my evil, sinister plan! "  
  
Gee, wonder what the plan is?  
  
Gohan  
  
-------------- preview of next chapter ---------------------  
  
" Listen up, you're gonna come with us or ELSE!! " yelled Touya clentching his fists. Keroberos stepped forward and growled.  
  
" I ...can't " stuttered Syaoran looking at the ground  
  
Keroberos softened " Why is that? "  
  
" Because-YAH!!! " Syaoran put his arm out to shield him from whatever hit it.  
  
" What was that? " whispered Eriol looking around him  
  
" Do you sense it? " roared Keroberos pawing the ground anxiously  
  
" It...It...It seems.....appears to be...... "  
  
" Why did it shoot me? " asked Syaoran looking at the glass on his sleeve.  
  
" BECAUSE YOU HURT MY MISTRESS " shouted a voice stepping forward  
  
" It's you?! "  
  
---------------- End of preview ------------------------- 


End file.
